Black Hair and Blue Eyes
by Kristal-Dynamite
Summary: Nick wakes up early morning to find his cabin group missing. He's alone and confused and doesn't know where they are. He sets out to find his friends but comes across a girl named Stephanie whose also looking for two of her friends. They share a similar appearance but seem to have a lot more in common... Can these two team up and go on a journey to find their friends? Together?
1. The Missing Cabin Members

**Hey guys! This is Kristal-Dynamite from the future and I'm here to introduce to Black Hair and Blue Eyes!**

**This is a Nick(Season2)/Stephanie(400days) romance, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Simples! (And honestly, the pairing just sparked in my mind one day so I don't really know where this ship/pairing/romance came from!)**

**I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to leave a review because I love to read them!**

* * *

**Black Hair and Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1- The Missing Cabin Members**

Laying in the darkness, the sound of thunder and heavy rain was the only thing keeping Nick from sleeping. The amount of the times he tossed and turned during the night was getting ridiculous. He wondered how Luke could sleep. He hadn't made a sound all night and Nick wondered if Luke enjoyed the sound of this bloody weather…

"Fuck it." Nick mumbled. He sighed as he peeled the duvet off of himself noticing he had most of the duvet on top of him. Which was odd. Nick turned to the side flicking his bedside lamp on to realise Luke wasn't next to him…

Both Nick and Luke shared a room and a bed. It was a double bed with a huge duvet for both of them to share. And no, they didn't cuddle up at night… Nick slept on the left and Luke on the right. End of. That's what Nick used to say to his Uncle Pete every time he made jokes about him and Luke sleeping 'together'.

The dark haired man looked around his room to see the wardrobe's doors and the drawers swung open. The room was a disaster, with most of Nicks clothes scattered around, on the floor, on the bed, everywhere…

He then got up to see that it was 1:24am and wondered why Luke wasn't here, and why most of his clothes and personal belonging's were gone, leaving Nicks just scattered all over the place, similar to a typical teenaged boys bedroom.

* * *

Nick gently opened his bedroom door as quietly as possible, being careful not to create too much noise. He closed it behind him and made his way downstairs in the dark.

Quite a few things were odd here. Many of the windows had swung open, with the curtains flying about, desperately trying to hold onto it's pole, Alvin's and Pete's usual snoring could not be heard, and Sarah's strange but quiet sleep talking could also not be heard near by.

Instead of checking everyone's rooms, Nick continued on downstairs, shutting window's as he went past. Once he got down to the kitchen he lit up a few candles to illuminate the room slightly better.

Once all the candles were lit, the unexpected sight caused Nick to gasp with his mouth wide open in complete shock…

Paper, letters and books was scattered everywhere. The kitchen cupboards seemed to have been raided through, leaving enough food for at least one person. The furniture was everywhere! Literally everywhere! The dining room table was on its side, and the matching chairs were in complete disarray! One was on top of the sofa, while another in the middle of the kitchen floor… The once small comfortable cabin was now a disaster zone! And Nick could only stare, not believing that anything he was seeing was real…

Feeling extremely anxious, Nick called every cabin members name out loud, however, only the wind and rain replied. It made no sense for them to be gone…

_Where the fuck are they?_

_How could they leave me?_

_What do I do?_

So many questions but none could be answered; Nick had no idea what to do. He quickly dashed upstairs and checked every cabin member's room, but all to be seen was more mess. Nothing made sense. Everyone just left him for an unknown reason, and if they had to go somewhere, why couldn't he come? Why wasn't he asked? Forced even?

Nick scratched his head and ran back downstairs into the kitchen. Thank god, in front of him was a piece of lined paper with a paperweight on top, on the kitchen counter, calling out for him to read…

Nick scampered over to what seemed to be a letter and picked it up, reading it making sure he gathered every word that was written. The handwriting was scruffy and had looked like it was written in a rush. It wasn't too bad though, because Nick still recognized it to be Luke's…

The letter said,

_Dear Nick,_

_I hope you're not too worried but Carlos, Pete, Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah and I are fine. The house may seem a wreck when you get up, but we were in a rush to gather our things. We need to be somewhere up north so don't you worry about us. Sorry I didn't wake you up but you were having your afternoon nap and never seemed to have woken up from it. We are about to leave and it's 7.45pm… Stay safe in the cabin Nick. It's all yours. Walkers are out for miles so you shouldn't need to have weapons on you all the time. And… please don't come looking for us… we will be back soon. I promise._

_Luke_

* * *

Something about the letter wasn't right. Nick re-read it over and over and came to a conclusion that most of the letter was all a lie. They would never abandon him all of a sudden… Especially Luke and Uncle Pete. Something about the letter made it seem like Luke didn't want to write it that way. He would always tell Nick if something was wrong because he would always get curious if Luke didn't.

* * *

Whether Luke and the rest _were_ up north somewhere, it was worth a try. When it's daylight, Nick was going to pack up and find his friends. Also, if walkers _were _out for miles, this was a perfect opportunity for Nick to get going. He was going alone but for a reason. Luke and the others must have been captured… but the question was…

Why would Nick be left behind?

He remembered having a nap in the afternoon, however he never woke up until just now. Everyone was downstairs at the time…

If people came in and took the group away, not realising Nick was upstairs…

Luke must have been protecting him.

And if the group was in danger, Luke left Nick behind so he could be their _hope_ for saving them.

* * *

However, another burning question was, if the 'kidnappers' didn't know Nick was here, why would Luke write to him as if he were being forced to lie?

Nothing made sense but Nick wasn't going to stay in the cabin and wait. For once, _he_ was going to be the hero and not a danger.

Nick was going to find his group and bring them back…

Even, if it kills him.


	2. The Black-Haired Woman

**Chapter 2- The Black-Haired Woman**

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Hours however, felt like years. Years of patience waiting in the silence…

After finding out that everybody in the cabin was gone and possibly in danger, sleep was the last thing on Nick's mind. If he weren't so tired the day before, Nick wouldn't have been here in the first place…

Twiddling his thumbs, the raven-haired man stayed seated on the couch for hours doing nothing but hard thinking. He stared into the emptiness as it caved him in with the darkness of the early morning sky. It was currently the season of autumn and the sky wouldn't get light until about five in the morning…

All Nick could do was wait. Wait for the hint of daylight to peek through the miserable grey clouds.

Eventually, it happened. Nick got up in a flash of sudden realisation and started pacing around the ground floor of the cabin; putting out candles he lit those several hours ago. Most of them had died already, leaving the faint smell of melted wax in the cool air.

Once done, Nick dashed up the stairs and into his and Luke's room; tripping up a few steps as he did so. He then ripped open the wardrobes doors and got dressed.

Immediately, Nick stripped out of his grey and navy blue pyjama's, chucking them carelessly on the floor and replaced them with a new set of clothes.

He wore: a white long sleeved top underneath a simple navy blue 'Chasers' shirt, his favourite pair of camouflaged trousers, black shoes and his deep red, worn out coloured hat.

His clothes were sorted, now he just needed to pack for what he assumed would be his long journey north…

* * *

After around 10 minutes worth of getting ready and packing, Nick had found himself ready to begin his pursuit.

He carried: a large backpack full of canned food, two canteen's of water, some bandages, medicine (pills), a knife, lighter, and some nutrition bars. He also carried a sleeping bag, big enough to fit two people, and his beloved rifle, (which he still wasn't expert at using).

It was a shit load to carry, but Nick knew he had to deal with it otherwise he would get nowhere.

"This is fucked." Nick mumbled to himself. He never liked knowing he was outside by himself, especially when he knew he was going to have to camp alone as well…

Walkers or bandits could get you during the night and all you have to defend yourself, well, would be yourself… It wasn't safe going alone but something in the back of Nick's mind told him that he was going to be okay.

_Think positive thoughts._

Nick could hear Luke say.

"Okay." He replied.

* * *

Adjusting his hat, Nick made his way to the front door. As he opened the door, he could feel the light breeze brush against his skin, leaving small goose bumps on his arms. Nick tugged on each of his white sleeves so that they came down to below his wrists.

The ground was damp as Nick stepped down from the porch and into the mud. It made a squelching sound every time he took footsteps through it.

_Great._

Nick thought as he looked down to see the mud getting all over the bottoms of his shoes.

Nick looked up into the distance. There wasn't much to see. Just trees. Lot's of them… None of this was going to help Nick find his way to the group until…

Looking down at his shoes, Nick also noticed beside him was some sort of track, like a tire track. It looked like it belonged to some sort of van or truck.

Nick could see that the tracks led on to what seemed like quite a distance. This was perfect, as it would lead him closer to his destination. Nick was now smiling knowing that he won't be as lost as he makes he way up north. Also the usual groaning of walkers could not be heard close by… Luke was right about them.

So far, Things were looking up for Nick. He grinned to himself as he started walking, following the tire tracks imprinted into the soggy mud and humming a tune from a song Luke and him used to sing when they were young…

* * *

**1 hour later**

It had already been an hour and Nick hadn't stopped to rest. He didn't feel exhausted just yet, in fact he felt determined more than anything else. He really wanted to find his group and he didn't know whether they were safe or not. Nick bought along the letter that Luke quickly scribbled out for him, and read it over and over again. He started memorizing every word written on the paper but still didn't understand why it was written this way if no one saw Luke write it. This was something Nick planned on asking his friend once he found him…

* * *

**2 more hours later**

A can of beans and several sips of water are now gone. Nick also had to use his knife to kill a walker that was tied to a tree, desperately trying to grab onto Nick. The tire tracks were still leading him thankfully and there seemed to be not much life around Nick. Of course, this was good for him as it sort of meant a safer journey.

However, something suddenly happened that Nick never expected to come across in a long while…

...

"It's okay, I'm not going to kill you or steal from you, promise." Said the woman.

Nick slowly lowered his rifle as the strange young woman came walking slowly forward to him with her hands up in surrender.

Nick never thought he would say this but she… she was beautiful. Well… if that's the way to put it.

"I'm Stephanie." The woman continued, confused by the way Nick was looking at her.

"Nick" he simply replied, removing his finger slowly away from the trigger.

Stephanie gave a small smile in return.

* * *

Nick gazed at Stephanie for a while, taking in everything about her. She was shorter than him self and looked like she was in her early twenties. She had jet-black hair, much like his, and blue eyes like his also. However, hers were more of an icy blue while his was an ocean sort of blue, like his mother and Uncle Pete used to say.

Stephanie wore a long sleeved top, which was grey at the sleeves and a faded white at the torso, as it looked quite worn out. She also had long grey trousers and simple black shoes. She carried nothing but a long, sharp kitchen knife. How she survived this long? Nick didn't know…

"Shit load of stuff you got there." Stephanie pointed out, looking at all the goods Nick was carrying.

It took a moment for Nick to get back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, I came from a cabin and I'm looking for my family and friends…" Nick explained, stuttering slightly.

"You came from a group and a cabin huh?" Stephanie couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how lucky Nick was.

"Yeah, what about you?" Nick asked.

"I came from a group and we sorta 'lived' in Gil's pit stop, not far from here." Stephanie explained while looking at Nick.

She couldn't help but to find him pretty cute. He was also quite similar in appearance to her, with black hair and blue eyes. He also had a nice smile.

"What happened to them?" Nick asked, hoping it wasn't too much of a question to ask a stranger.

"Well, long story short, I suddenly felt desperate to leave so I stole supplies like guns, ammo, food and medicine… I know it was selfish but it felt dangerous staying at the place ya know…"

"Wow." Nick simply replied, not too sure whether he should trust Stephanie any more, knowing she stole supplies for her own good.

"I got caught and was thrown into the back of a truck where I would have to wait for this guy called Roman to make a decision with my friend Shel, to discuss, well… if I was going to be killed for ya know, stealing…"

"I escaped and one day I saw the RV we owned drive by. I hid from sight and I saw my friend Shel and her sister get out and make camp for the night… I fell asleep while spying on them and the next morning they were gone."

"I then saw these tracks today and I decided to follow them…" Stephanie looked back down to the ground, not knowing whether her story took Nick's interest or not.

"I'm sorry that happened…" Nick sympathetically replied.

Stephanie looked up at Nick and smiled, grateful he wasn't leaving her because she was a thief. Nick smiled back.

"Well these tracks came from my cabin… I woke up early this morning to find my family and friends gone. I'm gonna go find them because I think they were taken away…" Nick explained.

"Oh…" Stephanie replied realising the tracks must 'of not been from the RV.

"Maybe your friend, Shel and her sister could be with my people…" Nick considered.

"Yeah, they could be…"

"Could I maybe come with you?" Stephanie casually asked with hopeful eyes. She didn't know whether she could take the chance into trusting Nick, but he was awfully cute and also quite understanding of her situation. He couldn't be that bad... Right?

Nick knew he couldn't say no. Stephanie was alone looking for her friends with no supplies other than a knife. But she was a thief who tried to steal from her own people and run away… Her eyes told Nick that she couldn't help stealing. Like it was her only choice. Maybe she was afraid.

"Yeah, sure, I have many supplies, just don't try to ya know, steal from me and kill me… please." Nick said teasingly.

Luckily, Stephanie giggled and didn't take anything Nick said as offensive.

"I promise and thank you." Stephanie replied with a reassuring smile.

"Pinky swear." she continued, lifting her right pinky finger out to Nick.

Nick looked confused at first but obliged smiling. He lifted his left pinky finger up and linked it with Stephanie's. He slightly blushed and so did she as their skin made contact with each other's, sending a warm sensation through both of their veins.

They then separated from each other and continued on walking, following the tire tracks as they did so.

This was going to be a long journey, but hopefully a good one…


	3. The Sticks & The Sleeping Bag

**Chapter 3- The Sticks & The Sleeping Bag**

**10 minutes after meeting**

Stephanie let out a cough which at first, didn't mean anything to Nick… However, after a while, Stephanie was coughing pretty severely…

Nick thought over to everything that happened ten minutes ago. He came across a girl around his age, she came across as friendly and didn't look like much harm. But she was a complete stranger who told her long story about how she betrayed her group and tried to get away with stealing the last of the supplies. These acts are usually punishable with death nowadays, which Stephanie was close to getting… But was this a stupid thing to do? Is what felt like 'love' at first sight dangerous for Nick's future?

* * *

Nick continued walking, following the tire tracks that were starting to fade slightly as the mud and dirt got shallower. Stephanie was silent other than the continuous coughing. What was wrong with her?

Regretting letting Stephanie come along, Nick just stayed silent, focusing on getting to the place he needed to go. Occasionally he would take a glance at Stephanie, who lagged behind slightly. She was suddenly quiet and pale as she struggled to keep the coughing in, constantly putting her hand over her mouth.

Eventually, Stephanie spoke up. Her voice sounded sore and cracked as she spoke.

"Hey, sorry Nick… I, I just haven't had anything to; ya know, drink… or eat even…" she muttered to Nick, while combing her fingers through her bangs.

Nick continued walking, remaining silent for a few seconds, thinking hard about the decisions he'd been making so far. He thought Stephanie was friendly and good looking, but the more he thought about it… Was he just being too nice? Naive even?

Pushing the thoughts behind, Nick just did what he thought would be kind. It wasn't something he would do everyday, but how much could this hurt?

"Here…" Nick replied finally.

Stephanie looked up at Nick and peeled her fingers away from her raven coloured hair…

Nick pulled his backpack off of himself and unzipped it to then bring out a nutrition bar and one of the two canteens…

Slightly reluctantly, he passed them over to Stephanie whose eyes and mouth were wide open in shock…

"Wow, uh.. you really didn't…" Stephanie managed to choke out before being cut off by Nick.

"No really, I insist." He said, holding the items out for Stephanie to take. He gave a small smile as Stephanie gently took hold of the canteen and nutrition bar. She looked up into Nick's eyes and gave a smile in return. But this one was different. It was a smile of appreciation. The nicest smile she'd shown so far…

Instead of feeling reluctant like a few seconds ago, Nick now felt more relieved and happy. Maybe as time goes by, his trust for Stephanie will increase…

After walking for a little longer, Nick felt the energy inside of him start to die down… It was still quiet where he and Stephanie were, so it should be safe to stop. He hoped…

"I'm gonna rest for a while…" Nick said, turning around to see Stephanie still munching on her nutrition bar. She had the canteen in her other hand, but other than that, she was now happy with a small grin on her face, every time Nick turned to look at her.

"Okay." She simply replied.

* * *

The two sat down on a nearby log, creating some distance between them as they sat. The tire tracks were still in view…

_Shouldn't get too comfortable with strangers just yet…_

The area around the two seemed pretty safe to Nick as he and Stephanie stayed seated for a while.

There was a large patch of dry mud with some grass a few yards from the log they were seated on, which could make quite a good place to sleep for the night…

But could Nick trust Stephanie enough to let her 'sleep' with him for the night?

"Hey Stephanie…" Nick said, breaking the silence between the two.

"You can call me Stef." Stephanie explained looking up at Nick with a small smile on her face.

Nick stared at Stephanie for a while. Not realizing he was going to ask her a question…

Stephanie broke the stare, giggling to get his attention.

"Or you can call me Stephanie, if that's what you prefer." She continued, while opening her canteen to take a sip of water.

"Oh, yeah… I mean, I could call you both…" Nick replied, mentally slapping himself for sounding so stupid.

Stephanie chuckled and slid a little closer to Nick, flicking her bangs away from her eyes.

Realizing what move Stephanie just made, Nick coughed quietly and went straight back to his question he was meaning to ask in the first place…

"Hey, uh Stef, I was thinking of sleeping here for the night… Just thought I would tell you now." Nick awkwardly explained, removing his cap to scratch the back of his head before placing it back on his head again.

Stephanie gave a 'really?' sort of expression before chuckling slightly again…

"You know Nick, I don't expect you to make it to your friends without sleeping at least once!" Stephanie replied with a grin on her face.

"Yeah um, it's not that… kinda… well."

_Fuck Nick!_

_Just talk normally! _

"If it's a trust issue, then I don't mind just leaving…" Stephanie explained looking slightly saddened.

Nick looked up at Stephanie feeling quite shocked that she was willing to leave if he said so. It was risky, but Nick suddenly felt a lonely feeling come to him, as he was just about to consider telling Stephanie to leave… He was going to let her stay.

"No, I … don't leave, we're heading to the same place anyway…" he explained, stumbling on his words as a feeling of guilt washed over him.

Stephanie's face lightened at Nicks reply.

"Thank you Nick, that's really kind of you."

All of a sudden, Stephanie slides right beside Nick, legs almost touching. She then places her small, pale hand over his left thigh…

"I wish there were more people like you…" she said softly, almost in a whisper.

The sudden contact and the change of voice hit Nick. Hard.

_Don't fall for it._

_Don't fall for it Nick!_

Instead, Nick simply smiled and looked up into Stephanie's icy blue eyes…

_I have to trust __**someone**__…_

* * *

**5pm**

After eating a delicious cooked rabbit that Stephanie managed to catch a hold of, the night was settling in. The day became darker and more silent. It felt like an ordinary night besides the muffled walker groans coming from miles in the distance, reminding the pair that yes, they still lived in a fucked up world, no matter how much 'fun' they tried to put into it…

"Your traps are great!" Nick said, making conversation with the calm black haired woman.

Stephanie looked up and smiled at Nick who was now, setting up his sleeping bag on the ground, a yard and a bit from where she was.

"Thanks, great for catching small animals!" she replied, fixing up the trap she made.

It was made with some sharpened sticks and thin rope, which Nick managed to find at the bottom of his backpack.

"How did you learn how to make 'em?" Nick questioned, walking over and sitting besides Stephanie on the log once again.

"Girl scouts." She replied, now sharpening another stick with her knife.

"I was a scout once…" Nick said, watching Stephanie sharpen her stick carefully and precisely.

"A girl scout?" Stephanie replied, looking up at Nick with a small grin on her face.

"Oh ha ha…" Nick replied sarcastically, laughing at the girl's remark.

Stephanie just smiled, studying Nick's face as the burning fire that they lit earlier on, illuminated his features. He face looked so soft and his eyes... well his eyes.. just, wow!

Not realising that Nick noticed her staring at him, Stephanie broke the awkwardness by going back to sharpening her sticks, trying to hide the blush from creeping onto her face. Nick grinned to him self, finding it funny how obvious Stephanie made things look…

"Hey, we should get going…" Nick mentioned, causing Stephanie to look up at him confused.

"Going? Now?" She replied, placing her sticks neatly on the ground.

"Oh sorry, I meant, to go sleep…" Nick explained quickly.

"Oh, yeah… shouldn't one of us be on watch though?" Stephanie asked, looking slightly concerned.

Nick looked around at the trees and beyond. There was nothing really. No walkers in sight, nor any signs of bandits.

"We should be okay… plus, we both need rest, especially you." Nick explained.

Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I make myself comfortable on the ground" with that, she got up and went searching around the area they were in, to find a suitable place to sleep.

Nick just watched Stephanie roam around the area, occasionally kneeling own to feel the dirt on the ground.

"Are you being serious Stef?" he asked standing up and walking over to his sleeping bag.

Stephanie looked up at Nick with a puzzled expression.

"Uh, yes?" She replied before getting back to feeling around on the ground.

Nick smiled at Stephanie. She looked so cute like that.

_Seriously Nick… stop._

Feeling embarrassed to ask, Nick slowly hinted out to Stephanie something he thought he would never offer to something he met earlier on today…

"Sleeping bag's big enough for two…"

"Warm."

"Cosy…"

Stephanie now, was in a fit of giggles…

"Are you saying I can join you?" she asked, with a hand over her mouth to stop more laughter from escaping her lips.

Nick scratched his head with embarrassment.

"Well it would be fair…" he quietly mentioned.

Stephanie quickly put out the fire and made her way to Nick's side. It was darker now that the fire was out, but she could still make out where he was standing and when close, she could slightly make out his features.

"Thank you Nick, that's really kind of you…" she said, placing a hand on Nicks shoulder.

_Exactly what she said before…_

_"Thank you Nick, that's really kind of you…"_

_Stop Nick, you cannot get attached to a stranger!_

Stephanie gave another one of her small smiles, a little harder to make out at first due to the darkness, but Nick knew it was there. So he gave one in return…


	4. The Unfortunate Departure

**Chapter 4- The Unfortunate Departure**

Nick opened up the navy blue sleeping bag and let Stephanie slide in. She looked really small as she curled herself up inside. Nick smiled and slid in himself.

"It is quite cold out tonight…" Stephanie said shivering once Nick got comfortable inside.

"Yeah I may of lied about this being warm and cosy…" he replied shifting awkwardly in the sleeping bag.

Stephanie replied with a small giggle before finally relaxing a bit more inside.

"Thank you again Nick, I know it's hard to trust strangers but maybe we could get to know each other more in the morning…" Stephanie quietly explained.

Nick turned around so that he was now facing Stephanie. He couldn't necessarily _see_ her but he could feel her light, warm breath touch his face as she spoke.

"Yeah, maybe we could…" Nick replied.

They were not cuddled next to each other, but they were quite close. Maybe the sleeping bag wasn't as big as Nick thought…

"Hey Stef…"

"Yeah?" Stephanie replied letting out a small yawn as she spoke.

"How did you trust _me_?"

"Ya know, I had my rifle on you…" Nick explained.

"Well, you lowered it…"

Nick could tell that Stephanie was smiling as she said that. She would always think of good ways of coming back at you…

"Oh funny…" Nick replied, remembering he forgot to take his cap off. He slipped his arm out of the bag and removed his cap, letting his raven hair fall all over his face and placed it on the ground just above him.

"Well I was following you for a while actually…" Stephanie admitted.

"Oh…" Nick simply replied a little surprised.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I didn't know whether I could trust you at first but you were alone and I took the chance… Hopefully it was a chance worth taking." Stephanie explained quietly to Nick.

"Well I'm not going to kill you exactly, so I guess the chance was worth taking." Nick explained chuckling slightly.

"Yay, thanks Nick." Stephanie replied giggling quietly.

Nick smiled to himself. Stephanie was a nice girl and all but he would have to let her stay a lot longer in order to gain her full trust. He knew she wasn't harmful in any way just yet, but people change. Anything could happen. But for now, he closed his eyes, hoping that maybe Stephanie's and his friendship could develop more and that they could both go looking for their friends _together_...

"Night, Stef." Nick quietly whispered.

Obviously Stephanie had already drifted off because it was a few seconds later that she replied.

"Night, Nick." She whispered, so gently it sounded unreal.

The night however, didn't run so smoothly for Stephanie…

* * *

"_Please don't hurt him!" Stephanie screamed._

"_Too bad!" Roman shouted._

"_This is what you get for stealing our supplies, and then managing to break free!"_

_Roman grabbed hold of Nick whose wrists and ankles were tied by thick rope. He then shoved him on the ground and continuously kicked and punched Nick until his screams weren't good enough._

"_Stop please!" Stephanie pleaded, struggling in Clive's grasp. Her wrists and ankles were also tied but Clive was holding her up so that she could watch the whole brutal torture on Nick take place._

"_Shut your fucking mouth Stef!"_

"_You tried to get us killed, so we come, and kill you!" Roman shouted again, now bending down to Nick with a knife pressed against his neck._

"_If you want to kill me then fine! Kill me you fucker!" Stephanie shouted back, more tears forming in her eyes._

"_Come on Roman, kill her and let's go!" Clive said, still holding onto Stephanie with a tight grip._

"_She needs to be punished first."_

"_She can watch somebody she loves die and then, she can die. Isn't that fair Clive?" Roman explained with an evil grin on his face while still holding onto Nick's beaten and weak form. Stephanie just wanted to slap that expression off of his face._

"_NO!" Stephanie cried out. She didn't know if she 'loved' Nick just yet, but right now he was a friend. And friends protect each other._

"_Yeah that sounds good…" Clive says, agreeing with Roman._

"_You Fucker!" Stephanie screams as she looks up at Clive. He looked down at her smirking the way Roman did._

"_Clive, slap that bitch for me." Roman says…_

_One hard slap was given to Stephanie right on her left cheek. It stung like hell but watching Nick get tortured in this way was worse. She stayed silent and cried as Nick was now getting his wrist's cut instead of his neck._

_He screamed out in agony as the blade cut deep into his flesh, leaving blood surrounding him, all over his clothes and all over the ground._

_Stephanie knew it was only the beginning. There was nothing more she could do other than to listen to Nick's screams and plea's._

_It was over._

_She caused his death._

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes and woke up in fright as she tried desperately to stop herself from screaming. Realising that she was back in reality and that she was safe, she took a few breaths before closing her eyes again. She didn't know what the time was, whether it was morning or late at night but she knew it was still dark and that she had to get back to sleep as soon as possible.

The sounds of Nick's breathing and gentle snoring, relaxed Stephanie slightly better as she knew that the man who potentially saved her from starving and becoming dehydrated was still by her side. The same man that seemed understanding of her past mistakes.

Hoping that Nick wouldn't notice, Stephanie gently slid towards his body. He was facing away from her, which was good because it would feel slightly less awkward...

She then curled up next to his sleeping figure to be immediately surrounded by the warmth of his body heat.

Stephanie blushed slightly at her actions but she made up her mind already. She felt safe with Nick. She didn't know whether he did with her, but all she hoped for now was his trust for her...

Wriggling a little more towards Nick, Stephanie curled up against his back. She tried keeping her legs further away from Nick's but it couldn't be helped. Her shoes made slight contact with Nick's camouflaged trousers…

Nick didn't stir once. He was completely still. Obviously in a deep sleep. Stephanie smiled to herself and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come over her…

Hopefully tonight would be full of good dreams and not nightmares…

* * *

The sound of birds chirping awoke Nick. It was a nice way to wake up in some ways. It wasn't often that you thought the sound of birds would wake you up. It would usually be the sound of walkers…

Without realising until he tried to stretch his legs, Nick felt something pressed up against his back…

_Can't be Stef, can it?_

Nick slowly turned his body around, being careful not to wake Stephanie up if she was sleeping. When he finally turned around fully, he realised it was in fact Stephanie who was curled up against his back. Nick couldn't help but find it sort of cute…

_She's using you, Nick._

Stephanie was still fast asleep and curled up into a fetus position. Her bangs covered her eyes slightly and her breath was soft and slow.

Nick then decided to gently and carefully used his finger to brush a strand of Stephanie's dark hair behind her ear.

_What are you doing Nick?_

Nick smiled as Stephanie shifted slightly due to his touch but she soon after relaxed again.

Not wanting Stephanie to wake up and find him awkwardly staring at her, Nick slowly pulled himself out of the sleeping bag leaving Stephanie to rest a little longer.

Nick picked up his hat, placing it back onto his head and stretched while looking up into the sky. The sun was out, but grey clouds were coming from the south. Nick guessed that it was going to rain any day from now… It was also quite chilly still.

He started to pack everything up when a faint groan came from somewhere around him. Startled, Nick looked across to Stephanie who was still sleeping. Another groan came from the distance and before he knew it, walkers. At least ten from what Nick could see were making their way towards him!

"Shit!" Nick cursed running over to Stephanie.

"Stef! Wake up! We gotta go!" Nick said panicking while shaking Stephanie awake.

Stephanie woke up in flash, surprised to see Nick above her and not next to her.

_Shit, he must of realised I slept right next to him last night… I was supposed to wake up first._

"What's... what's going on Nick?" Stephanie asked confused and suddenly panicked.

"Walkers."

Nick was getting everything packed as quickly as possible as Stephanie crawled out of the sleeping bag.

"Shit!" She cursed as she started rolling up the sleeping bag while Nick sorted out the backpack.

* * *

Once done, Nick and Stephanie made a run for it, forgetting about the tire tracks they were meant to follow…

The walker groans got louder as they heard Nick and Stephanie's heavy footsteps run further away from them.

What made it worse was that the sky got dark once again and drops of water started falling. A few drops became a torrential downpour of rain. Thunder added on top.

_Brilliant._

Nick and Stephanie were running as fast as they could but the rain started to get in the way of their vision. Nick was holding onto his rifle and backpack, while Stephanie held the sleeping bag and her knife.

The two didn't know where they were running but it was _somewhere_ hopefully.

To see if the walkers were still trying to follow, both Nick and Stephanie looked back for one second to then have to stumble to the ground. But instead of landing on the wet muddy earth… they were now not in any control of where they were going.

Out of each other's sight…

They were falling...


	5. The Saviour

**Chapter 5-The Saviour **

The storm died down early morning.

The sky was dull and showed no life but at least the heavy rain and thunder had gone. Light drops of rain came down every now and then, but today was a fresher start…

Nick awoke on damp sand, mixed with mud, rocks and pebbles. He slowly opened his eyes to see daylight all blurred. Blinking a few times, Nick was welcomed with the dreary sky and it's surroundings. It was daytime but nearer to the afternoon. At least 4 to 5pm.

_How long have I been out?_

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

Slowly and cautiously, Nick pulled himself up so he was sitting on the damp ground. It seemed like he was on a riverbank…

His clothes were soaked and covered in mud and his own blood.

Nick felt sand and other random things in his hair as he removed his cap to brush his fingers through the jet-black mess. It hurt quite a bit due to all the knots… This only made Nick more confused to how he could of gotten this disgusting within a few days…

As Nick removed his fingers away from his hair, he looked down to see still fresh blood on the skin of his fingers…

_Must' of been knocked out…_

Looking around and squinting because of the light, Nick noticed himself sitting right near the edge of a riverbank. He then turned around to realise what possibly happened that one stormy morning.

There was a steep, long muddy hill that came out of the forest he was in. It was more like a small, muddy cliff the longer Nick looked at it…

_Fuck, what actually happened?_

Nick then realised that he wasn't alone…

Before he blacked out… he couldn't of been alone…

_Stef…_

_Stephanie!_

So many thoughts crossed Nick's mind at that moment.

_Is she safe?_

_Is she hurt?_

_Did she leave me?_

_Was this her plan?_

_Where the fuck is she?_

He didn't know whether this was all a mistake. Was this his fault? Was it hers? Would it of been safer if she never came along?

No. Right now Nick felt like he _had_ to find Stephanie. At least know that she was okay… He couldn't leave her.

* * *

Nick carefully stood up off the soggy ground. He was shaky and unsteady at first and his muscles ached like hell, but right now he needed to get out of here. Find Stephanie and go. It wasn't safe being out in the open like this. Who knows, a walker could of came by and eaten him alive while he was out… But luckily it didn't happen.

The walkers may have vanished from that morning, whether it was earlier this morning or yesterday. However, they could easily just come back…

Once Nick was up, he realised his belongings weren't with him… In fact, he looked around to find his rifle peeking out from behind a large rock beside him. Feeling thankful and relieved, Nick bent down and picked the weapon up.

Across from him, Nick also noticed what seemed to be his backpack slightly submerged into the shallow end of the river he was near by… Walking over, Nick picked up his now soaked backpack and quickly scanned everything inside. All of the contents were still inside as the bag was zipped shut from last he touched it, but most of the food that wasn't in cans were now soggy, including the bandages.

Both canteens and his knife were also safety inside the bag.

Zipping the bag closed and swinging it onto his back, Nick looked up to scan the area for any sign of Stephanie. It was dead silent other than the sounds of the light, chilly breeze and the river.

_The river…_

_God, I hope she didn't fall in…_

Nick had no clue if Stephanie even got close to the river, but if she did… Was she a good swimmer? Did she get out? With the torrential rain and the violent wind that morning, anyone who could have fallen into the river would easily be swept away and left to drown in or out of the water…

It was then that Nick's zealous eyes caught sight of something sprawled out across the opposite riverbank to where he was. A figure. Stephanie.

Seeing the figure motionless made Nick hope that it was some old corpse but to find Stephanie within seconds would be relieving to a certain extent…

Without second thought, Nick dashed over to what seemed to be Stephanie's 'life-less' body...

_What are you doing Nick?_

_Don't waste time!_

_What about Luke? What about Pete? What about your __**family**__?_

Pushing these thoughts temporarily to the side, Nick continued to get closer to the body, carefully crossing the river by striding across what looked like great big boulders, passing off as steppingstones. They were slippery, causing Nick to nearly fall into the river, but he made it eventually.

As Nick cautiously stepped over each individual boulder, he thought back to his group. He _was_ running out of time…

_They could be dying and all you care about his this pathetic girl who has already lost her groups trust…_

_If you get to your group, alive, will you let her in?_

_Or will she betray you?_

_You don't know her, Nick…_

"I'll make time!" Nick muttered to himself angrily.

He wouldn't usually show actions to people he just met, but Stephanie was different…

_Everyone's different…_

Stephanie was a mysterious person in some ways but she was different… not like the rest…

_What?_

_Is she…_

… _special?_

Not too long afterwards, Nick eventually reached the riverbank. He hoped off the last boulder to make contact with the muddy earth once again.

Now close enough to notice that this _was_ in fact Stephanie's body, Nick suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit him. Was she dead?

"Stef?" Nick called, hoping that she would just look up and show her icy blue eyes and her cute smile. But she didn't. There was no reply.

_Leave her; she's dead._

_Or worse, she could turn…_

Ignoring the possible risks, Nick ran over to Stephanie and knelt down besides her life-less body.

She was lying on her front, clothes soaked and raven hair covering the majority of her face.

"Stef?" Nick called again, a little more desperately as he shook her shoulder. Again, no reply, no sound…

_This is not good… This is fucked! _ Nick thought to himself.

Grabbing hold of Stephanie's waist with one hand and her shoulder with the other, Nick carefully and gently turned Stephanie's body around so that she was facing him. The sight of her shocked Nick…

* * *

Stephanie's face was pale, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Long strands of her wet, black hair stuck to the sides of her face. But worse of all was her head wound. Defiantly more severe than Nick's, a small gash could be seen on Stephanie's forehead, just underneath her hairline. Blood from the wound seemed to have dripped all the way down her face, some even in the mud. Stephanie was knocked out too…

"Fuck, Stef…" Nick muttered, feeling more anxious than before.

Nick then quickly checked all over Stephanie's body for any more wounds…

A few cuts and bruises but nothing much. Nick couldn't see any obvious broken bones which was a good sign…

He then checked for a pulse, placing two fingers on Stephanie's skinny, pale wrist. Nothing.

Next, Nick tried her neck. Again nothing.

Nick was never really good at feeling for pulses… He couldn't even feel his own sometimes…

_She can't be dead._

_Just unconscious…_

Nick then thought for a second… She's on the other side of the river, far from where he was when he woke. Her clothes seemed more damp and soggy… She fell.

Fell into the river. Possibly could have fully drowned before hitting her head on one of the boulders, then being washed up over here…

_CPR, mouth to mouth… fuck!_

_I can't do this…_

Where was Carlos when you needed him?

Even Sarah could have been more of a help…

Nick sat up and started to bite his thumbnail. He immediately knew what he had to do.

He was going to give Stephanie possible lifesaving CPR.

But first, mouth to mouth…

Fortunately, Nick remembered Carlos telling Luke and him about how to save a victim of drowning…

"You may feel like CPR is what you have to do first, but really you should do mouth to mouth… You know what that is, right?" Carlos explained.

"Yeah." Luke and Nick both replied.

"Also, pinch the victim's nose when performing mouth to mouth…" Carlos added.

"And you tilt the head and stuff, don't you?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Carlos replied.

Nick didn't remember much, but he had to do the best he could. He had to try…

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Nick gently parted Stephanie's lips with his fingers. Even with the slightest touch, Nick could feel how dry and chapped Stephanie's lips were. He pinched her nose shut and gulped…

He was actually going to try and save someone.

_I'm going to save her. I'm going to save her, that's all…_

Nick then slowly leant down and placed his mouth over Stephanie's and did what had to be done.

Nick could taste the mucky water as he blew puffs of oxygen into Stephanie's mouth and then into her lungs.

He couldn't imagine what it was like for Stephanie that dark morning. He was knocked unconscious on the riverbank while Stephanie screamed for help as water filled her lungs, choking her before sending her into the blackened nightmare of bliss.

After a few more moments of mouth to mouth, Nick saw from the corner of his eye, Stephanie's chest rise. This was a good sign from what he remembered because it meant that oxygen had now reached her lungs. She was alive.

Nick took his fingers away from pinching Stephanie's nose and pulled his mouth away from hers. His face was hot and flustered but he couldn't think about that now. It was time to do CPR…

Nick got up onto his knees and took, yet more deep breath's before placing both palms over Stephanie's chest. He straightened his arms and started the whole terrifying procedure.

Knowing that he was actually trying to save someone, it left a scary feeling. Nick didn't want Stephanie to die right in front of him. He had to kill his mom and already that left him traumatized…

He couldn't let someone else die right in front of him…

"C'mon Stef!" Nick panted as he mentally counted each time he compressed on the woman's chest.

"Fuck, Stephanie, wake up!" Nick now shouted. The whole situation was causing tears to form in the corner of his eyes. This was all too much for Nick…

_I want to do something good in my life for once…_

_Save a girl, save a family._

_I don't want to be a fuck up anymore!_

* * *

Suddenly, of all things to happen, 'good' actually came. Having hope still miraculously worked…

Stephanie awoke within a flash, coughing up filthy water mixed with saliva. Nick removed his palms away from Stephanie's chest almost immediately and in utter shock as she turned away from Nick's touch and coughed up more water and now vomit onto the muddy ground.

Stunned, Nick moved closer to Stephanie and patted her back roughly but almost gently as she coughed and spluttered into the mud.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay Stef, it's okay, I'm here." Nick quietly re-assured Stephanie, trying to sound as calm as possible besides the fact that he was scared stiff. But what was to be scared of?

He saved her.

Nick saved Stephanie's life.

* * *

Once Stephanie finally finished coughing up all the misery, she slowly turned to face Nick while wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She could automatically see worry, fear and relief mixed together in his ocean blue eyes.

Nick could also see a mixture of emotions in Stephanie's icy blue eyes. Pain, fear but also relief was there… But she was alive. She may look weak and tired and as shocked as Nick was, but Stephanie was alive…

"Ni… Nick, I… I'm so sorry…" Stephanie choked out, surprised that her voice was still working.

Nick then decided to pull Stephanie in for a hug. He didn't care. She needed it. He wasn't a hugging sort of person, but hopefully, his warmth could help her.

It was awkward for Nick because he would usually receive hugs rather than give them, but luckily for him, Stephanie returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Nick's torso, digging her nails into the back of his shirt like she wanted him to stay with her. Forever.

She nuzzled her face into Nick's shoulder while he held each other upright…

Stephanie let out small, sad whimpers and Nick could feel her tears seep through his shirt.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Stef, I'm glad your alive." Nick explained as best as he possibly could.

"Thank you Nick…" Stephanie said, as she held tighter onto Nick.

"That was really kind of you…"

Again those words drifted into Nick's mind. It was like the third time Stephanie had said that. Each time she said it, Nick had done something good for her. Whether it was letting her come along with him, giving food, letting her sleep with him, or even saving her life… Stephanie was grateful. She didn't take advantage of Nick. She truly cared for him already.

Could Nick feel the same?

_This is not you, Nick._

_This is not you…_

"I couldn't leave you to die…" Nick calmly replied, slowly pulling away from Stephanie's grasp to look straight into her eyes.

"I'm not like that…"

Stephanie smiled the best she could until she realised the slight pain on her forehead. She lifted her hand to touch at the wound.

"Nick… I, I can't forget this… I was so scared." Stephanie explained, tears starting to break out again.

Nick saw her expression and he immediately comforted her again…

"I know, I know… it will go away I promise… Just like nightmares…" Nick explained as soothingly as possible while reaching out to cup Stephanie's cheek within his palm.

Stephanie shivered at the touch. It was comforting and warm as Nick left his hand there for a while. She didn't know whether she was blushing or not but the constant pain of her near death still haunted her… But Nick, Nick made her feel special. No. It couldn't be _already_…

She automatically recognised these emotions and feelings…

She loved Nick.

Stephanie had fallen in love in a matter of a few days.

Was this right? Was this wrong even?

She might as well spill it out.

Too much has gotten to her already…

"Nick, I…"

* * *

The familiar sound of danger, the familiar sound of death was around the corner...

Walkers…

Was it the end?

Again?

* * *

**A big thanks to ZombieGuy96 for helping me out with this story so far!**

**Couldn't do it without you! :)**


	6. The Quick Escape

**Chapter 6- The Quick Escape**

Nick and Stephanie both glanced up in disturbance as the common sound of walkers appeared suddenly out of nowhere… A mixture of moaning and growling made its way onto the riverbank that Nick awoke dumbfounded on.

Although walkers couldn't swim; the sound would attract even more walkers to randomly come from Nick and Stephanie's direction, which would then leave the two open to attack and vulnerable. They had to get into the forest, quickly…

"Fuck!" Nick shot up and cursed as he watched a small herd of walkers make their way towards and around the river…

It was a small herd, but when close to him and Stephanie, they would easily be outnumbered…

"Nick, what do we do?" Stephanie asked desperately while trying to pull herself up off the ground. She was shaken from the experience that happened not too long ago, that she couldn't even stand up without feeling unsteady and lightheaded.

Nick then held out his arm for Stephanie, which she then took hold of with gratitude as she pulled herself up off the wet ground.

"The forest, quick!" Nick replied. He was disappointed that even after a few days, he'd had to stray away from the tire tracks he'd been following since leaving the cabin. But right now was not the time. He and Stephanie needed to get out of the view of the river and make way back into the dark forest…

* * *

Stephanie was lagging behind as Nick and her made their way into the forest. She didn't call out for help or anything but continued stumbling on her own feet as the sound of walkers drew nearer.

_Come on Stef… Run! _ Stephanie repeated in her head to herself almost angrily.

Nick turned around to realise Stephanie was not next to him and ran back to her side. Without any warning, Nick scooped up Stephanie off the ground like a baby and continued on running with the lighter than expected woman in his arms.

"Hey! Nick, what the…" Stephanie didn't even have time to finish her sentence as she felt herself be lifted up off the ground and then to be held firmly in Nick's strong arms.

She never really thought of Nick as 'strong' as he looked slightly limp-wristed, in the nicest way possible… Also, she thought she was quite weighty for a slim girl… However, even the small details can take you by surprise one day…

"Nick, I can run!" Stephanie said. Even though she liked being carried, she felt guilty of all the things Nick has being doing for her… She had to repay him one day…

"No, I got you… If you want to help, carry my rifle would ya please?" Nick said quickly, keeping his eyes out for possible dangers that could unexpectedly be come upon.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll hold it." Stephanie replied.

Nick had the backpack straps securely around his shoulders but his rifle was being held under his arm as he was carrying Stephanie.

He eventually managed to slide it away from his arm so Stephanie could grab hold of it.

_Trusting her with your weapons already, huh? _

"Shut up!" Nick muttered, unfortunately, louder than expected…

Stephanie looked up at Nick, confused and slightly surprised.

"I, uh… didn't say anything." She quietly replied back to Nick.

Nick looked down at Stephanie's innocent face before realising he spoke his mind loud enough for Stephanie to underestimate what he just said.

"Oh, shit… I meant to the walkers, not you." Nick replied quickly while still running as fast as his legs could take him. It was a lie but at least Stephanie knew he never meant to say it to her.

"Oh, okay." Stephanie said with a small smile.

She clutched onto the rifle protectively in her arms as Nick continued running through the forest. Occasionally he would slip on wet mud, but immediately regained his balance.

The sound of walkers eventually died down meaning Nick and Stephanie got out just in time to escape the sight of what once were innocent citizens…

* * *

After a bit more running, Nick eventually slowed down his pace, stopping somewhere in the middle of the forest. He was exhausted after all that, so he needed to rest… And so did Stephanie. Today had been an extremely hectic day; it was even becoming dusk not too long from now…

"We safe now?" Stephanie asked, looking up at Nick who was scanning the area with his eyes.

"Yeah… I think so, we need to rest." Nick explained, still holding onto Stephanie's smaller figure.

"Um, Nick… you can put me down now…" Stephanie mentioned a few moments later.

Nick looked down at her embarrassed. Stephanie noticed his cheeks turn slightly red and giggled as he carefully placed her back onto her feet.

"Sorry, about that… I didn't think you could, ya know, make it this far on foot the way you were…" Nick explained as best as he could. He also noticed how Stephanie still how blood stained on her face from when she hit her head. He would need to get that cleaned up…

"It's okay and thank you, that was really kind of you, Nick…" Stephanie smiled.

"Okay, for how long are you going to keep on saying that?" Nick replied chuckling.

Stephanie said nothing but simply just smiled before tugging her damp sleeves down so that she could grip them with her fingers.

"Cold?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

"A little…" Stephanie replied looking around at how the trees seemed to tower over them.

"Shit!" she remembered.

"What?" Nick questioned, surprised.

"The sleeping bag… and my knife." Stephanie said sadly.

"Fuck… never mind, it's okay." Nick replied simply.

"No, don't say that… all I've been is a burden, I'm so sorry Nick…" Stephanie said quickly, feeling guilty over everything that has happened so far.

_C'mon Nick… She just said what she is… Leave her._

"Hey, c'mon now, you're not a burden… We will just have to find somewhere safe to sleep…" Nick explained with a comforting smile on his face.

Stephanie looked up at Nick, expecting him to snap at her for being a burden and for slowing him down, but he didn't. Has he gained her trust already?

"I climbed up into trees and slept there… You see, I didn't like the ground and I had no sleeping bag." Stephanie explained, hoping her alternative idea would grab Nick's attention.

"Is it safe to be that high up?" Nick questioned not really liking the sound of the idea so far…

"Yeah, if you choose a sturdy thick branch, you should be fine." Stephanie said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, guess it's better than nothing…" Nick replied.

"When we go to sleep, you can place your stuff somewhere hidden just in case bandits or anyone comes by ya know…" Stephanie added.

"Yeah, yeah your right…" Nick replied with a small smile, agreeing the plan so far.

Nick then took off his backpack and placed it on the ground before taking a seat on a long hollow log. This log would be a great place to hide his belongings for the night…

Stephanie followed and sat next to Nick, creating a small space in between them both. She then lifted her fingers to touch at the wound on her head. It was starting to heal over but it needed to be cleaned up. Stephanie grimaced at the pain as a quick stinging sensation raced through her.

"Shit…" Nick said as fresh blood started to appear on Stephanie's wound again.

Stephanie gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Nick, really…" she explained, but that wouldn't cut it.

Nick reached over to his backpack, unzipping it to bring out a canteen of water. He didn't know whether it was his or Stephanie's as both canteens were the same, but right now that didn't matter. He needed fresh water…

He also bought out the roll of bandages, using his sharp knife as scissors to cut a small portion off.

"Nick… you don't have too…" Stephanie explained, noticing how Nick was preparing everything up for her.

"It needs to be cleaned…" Nick replied, damping the bandage with water. He didn't have any cloths to wipe the blood away from Stephanie's face; so dampened bandages would have to suffice.

He then scooted over to Stephanie's side, blushing slightly as their legs made contact for a second.

Stephanie also blushed at the sudden contact, and before she knew it, Nick leant over and was cleaning away the blood on her face slowly and carefully with the wet scrunched up bandage.

When the cool liquid made contact with the wound, it stung slightly, but Stephanie didn't flinch, she kept as still as she possibly could.

While Nick was busy wiping away the blood from her face, Stephanie took the chance at studying Nick's face close up. He was concentrating hard on not hurting her, that Stephanie found it sort of cute…

She bit her lip as she realised how close their faces were from touching that she had to look away to stop herself from blushing.

_C'mon Stephanie! Get it together! _

_Just look at him, only for a second… It can't hurt!_

With that, Stephanie gazed her eyes back over to Nick's face. It was still as concentrated and serious as before… His blue eyes were shining as they focused on cleaning up the side of her face.

Without realising how long it had been, Nick drew back to realise the way Stephanie was looking at him. He smiled and blushed slightly but it was Stephanie's reaction that was funny. She blinked heavily before turning a deep shade of crimson.

"I… uh, th… thanks Nick, that, was… um, really kind of you." Stephanie stuttered while Nick watched and listened with a smirk on his face.

The flustered woman then coughed before looking away awkwardly…

"It's okay, sorry if I hurt you…" Nick replied slowly.

"Oh, no, no… you didn't, it's fine thanks." Stephanie said, trying to get herself back to normal.

_Stephanie, oh Stephanie… what are we going to do with you? _

A small voice in her head said…


	7. The Kind Words & The Tree

**Chapter 7- The Kind Words & The Tree**

"Food's gross…" Nick complained to himself while finishing off his can of, yet again, beans…

"What's nice anymore?" Stephanie answered back, also polishing off the last few beans at the bottom of her can.

Nick snickered.

"Nothing I guess…"

The common sound of walkers was beyond the reach of Nick and Stephanie's ears as the night drew in. The two decided to make camp in around the same area they stopped at, each filling their stomachs with the appetizing taste of beans that expired at least a few weeks back…

Once finished eating, Stephanie suggested that they both have an early night as they were both exhausted and that it would be a lot safer up in the trees if walkers came back…

"It's damn freezing out here…" Nick muttered while placing his rifle and backpack safely inside the thick log. He then attempted to shield away the items by using some fallen leaves to cover them up slightly.

"I guess we're heading north so it's only gonna get colder…" Stephanie explained sadly as she felt the guilt come back for loosing the sleeping bag…

"Yeah… And we are heading north because my friend told me that's where he is…" Nick replied thinking back to Luke's letter. He didn't even know if he had the letter anymore… It's probably soaked now.

"Wait, your friend just 'told' you?" Stephanie questioned.

"He left a letter…" Nick corrected.

"Well that's great because now you know exactly where they are!" Stephanie exclaimed happily.

Nick however, didn't smile.

"He didn't say exactly where he is, but he said he was up north but that he was safe and had to go 'somewhere' with the rest of my group…" Nick explained sadly while taking a seat back on the log.

At this point he knew he would have to tell Stephanie more about his life…

Nick felt uncomfortable not knowing whether his group would approve of him telling other people about their lives. Like, what if Stephanie knew Carver?

No. She couldn't… And his group couldn't possibly be with Carver again… Could they?

Carver would have searched the house to find Nick because he remembered him…

All of this was a little too sceptical for a situation…

"Wait, so if he wrote a letter to you that was a lie…" Stephanie started to say while sitting down on the log after Nick.

"It wasn't a lie… Just not exactly the truth…" Nick butted in, feeling slightly guilty afterwards for doing so…

"Yeah, sorry… I meant like, was your friend trying to distract you from something?" Stephanie questioned, feeling anxious as Nick's expression suddenly became darker and sorrowful.

Nick took a moment to think about what Stephanie had just said… Yes, he knew Luke was protecting him by not letting these 'people' find him while he was in a deep nap… But what was Luke distracting him from?

Nick reached into his trouser pocket to find a soggy mess of ripped up paper, which once was the letter. He sighed; understanding a piece of lined paper wasn't going to make it far anyway…

"This was the letter." Nick said to Stephanie, forgetting her original question and holding out his hand to show her the now useless piece of what once was paper…

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Stephanie replied taking a look at the crumpled white blob that still had ink on it. However, it bled out due to the contact with water…

"What's to be sorry for?" Nick asked, letting the soggy paper fall from his palm and onto the muddy ground.

"Look, none of this would of happened if it wasn't for me… I should have just continued on my own… I'm sorry Nick." Stephanie explained, looking down and playing around with her grey sleeves.

"What? And die on the way?" Nick answered back, watching as Stephanie glumly looked down at her hands, letting her dark hair cover the side of her face.

"What makes you think I would die?" she muttered back, still looking down at her hands.

"Um, well you had no food or supplies even…" Nick said back.

Stephanie didn't reply. In fact she just stayed silent, now playing around with her nails.

Nick noticed her silence and decided to keep the conversation going. He noticed a similarity in her, which seemed to match how Luke had described him…

* * *

"I know how you feel Stef… My friend Luke, always complained about how things were not my fault even though I said they were…"

"Even though I shot my mother out of mercy because she was bitten… I blamed myself. I blamed myself for her death. This is when I started to fuck up everything."

"I had arguments with everyone and caused trouble… I thought of myself as a damn burden to the group, but Luke said I wasn't. He just said I was stressed and broken. Everyone feels these emotions, right?"

Stephanie looked up slowly and nodded. She was listening contently as Nick stared at the ground while he continued his story. His eyes showed pain. Like he didn't want to have to explain this to her… yet he did. He wanted her to understand him.

"I wasn't really a burden. There was nothing really stupid that I did… but I still thought I was. I told myself that I would most likely be the first choice to be thrown out of the cabin if that was something we had to do for god knows what reason…"

Nick looked up from the dull ground and looked Stephanie in the eyes.

"Just because you _feel_ as if you done things wrong… you haven't really… I'm not angry that the sleeping bag is gone… I don't regret giving you CPR…"

Stephanie smiled. Nick and her was alike in appearance… With the black hair and blue eyes… But there was more than just appearance. There was inside too… They shared the same thoughts about themselves. They thought low of themselves but still could manage to overcome these depressing thoughts…

Instead of continuing the sad lecture, Stephanie brightened up a little more. She was glad that Nick could understand her and not blame her for any of her mistakes. He was even acceptable of her past…

It wasn't often that you found someone like Nick…

"You gave me CPR, huh?" Stephanie casually mentioned, smirking a little.

Nick looked down in embarrassment for a second before finally telling Stephanie the truth…

It's not that she didn't know the process of saving a victim of drowning… But she should know.

"I, uh… also gave you mouth to mouth…"

Stephanie's eyes, surprisingly widened in shock...

"You… you did?"

She'd only thought that Nick gave her CPR, but mouth to mouth… Well duh, it's used commonly… But still, it was quite embarrassing for her... and Nick also it seemed…

"Yeah, uh… I had too." Nick replied.

Embarrassed, he scratched his head and stood up.

"Well thanks anyway…that was an act of kindness… and other stuff…" Stephanie replied back, not too sure on what exactly she was going on about.

Nick gently smiled and looked up to realise darkness was creeping in a lot faster than he imagined…

"We should maybe get some rest now…build up body heat, ya know…" Nick mentioned casually to Stephanie.

"Body heat?" Stephanie questioned, cheeks burning up yet again.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the sound of that but it's the only way to keep warm if we don't have a sleeping bag…" Nick explained, kicking himself mentally for being so 'out there' with his words.

"Oh no, I don't mind… I understand." Stephanie replied, trying to give the most realistic reassuring smile.

"Kay then… you know your trees I guess…" Nick said, handing the rest over to Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled then giggled.

"Yep!" she replied.

* * *

A few moments after walking around looking at suitable trees for sleeping in… Stephanie chose one only a few yards away from where they were originally sitting.

It was easy for her to climb, and had a thick branch that could easily squeeze two people on…

"This looks good. Can you climb to that branch?" Stephanie turned to ask Nick, pointing up to the solid trees chosen branch.

Nick looked up and took a moment to think before replying with: "Yeah…"

"Great!" Stephanie replied while Nick walked over to her.

"Well, ladies first I guess… but if you cant I can help." Nick explained.

"Thanks, and I'm capable of climbing a tree, Nick." Stephanie replied with a small smile while grabbing onto a section of the tree trunk.

"Okay, I just thought, ya know…" Nick awkwardly replied while watching Stephanie carefully climb the tree trunk, placing her hands and feet into small gaps to haul herself up.

"You thought what?" Stephanie asked, not turning around.

"Na…Nothing, it was just earlier on…" he tried to explain.

"I'm _fine_ Nick, but thank you anyway…" Stephanie quickly said. And with that, she was now happily perched on the branch, looking down and waiting for Nick to start climbing.

"Your turn." Stephanie said down to Nick, smirking.

"On my way…" Nick replied, already starting to climb up the tree trunk.

* * *

With a bit of difficulty, Nick finally made it up onto the same branch as Stephanie. They were so close together now, that in order to shuffle around, their skin would have to make contact in some way…

"Finally." Stephanie sarcastically said to Nick with a grin on her face.

Nick turned to look at Stephanie and smugly smiled.

"Yeah, funny…" he replied.

"I'm no monkey like you." Nick said, as he finally got comfortable next to Stephanie.

They were both lying next to each other with their backs against the tree trunk. It was uncomfortable but at least it was somewhere to sit other than the muddy ground below them…

"Do I look like a monkey?" Stephanie questioned with a smile still on her face.

"The way you climb, yeah…" Nick smugly replied, turning his head so he was looking at Stephanie while talking. She did the same when she spoke.

"hmpf, you should look at yourself may I say…"

"I look great." Nick replied smiling.

Stephanie burst out in a fit of giggles in which Nick just smiled and laughed along as it took her a while to calm down, but once she did, it was silent for a few moments.

Not wanting the awkwardness to drag out, Nick decided to tell Stephanie the plan before she drifted off to sleep.

"We should get going again in the morning, just keep heading north as we have no tire tracks to follow…" Nick explained.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Stephanie replied just before she let out a big yawn.

"We should get to sleep now, don't ya think?" Nick said after noticing Stephanie yawn. He also felt tired himself.

"Yep." Stephanie simply replied in the middle of letting out another yawn.

She didn't say anything afterwards. But what she did do was shuffle right close up to Nick's body so that she was slightly leaning on him. She then carefully placed her head on Nick's shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping that Nick would be okay with what she was doing… He didn't say anything.

Stephanie smiled to herself.

The sudden touch made Nick's entire body stiffen…

_Nick, move away… anything, just stay away from her!_

Nick's thoughts all jumbled up together, but he made a decision. Tonight he was going to finally rest. He didn't care anymore… He sort of liked this comfort.

Nowadays, everybody needed comfort, so did he…

Stephanie obviously needed comfort too.

If he was _her_ comfort, then she will be _his_…


	8. The Start Of An Argument?

**Chapter 8- The Start Of An Argument?**

Nick awoke some time early in the morning to be blinded by the sudden light. It had been gloomy and miserable for the past few days, so the sight of the beaming sun and the radiating warmth was comforting and pleasant to be woken too…

The raven haired man turned his head slightly to notice that sometime during the night Stephanie had wrapped her arm around his body, across his stomach and he had wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.

Nick blushed realising that they were technically holding each other all through the night…

Stephanie was still sound asleep and Nick could hear her light breathing. She looked a lot better today… Not as pale anymore, and from what Nick could see, her nasty wound on her forehead was healing up better.

Both their clothes were now dry but wrinkled and stiff, making it harder to move in…

Nevertheless, they were still alive and in good shape.

Nick decided that he would get something to eat prepared. Maybe a few nutrition bars… However, he didn't want to wake Stephanie because he felt that she needed more rest. Yes, he was desperate to find his friends but surely, he could spare at least 10 minutes…

Feeling slightly reluctant, Nick carefully peeled himself away from Stephanie. He slowly removed his arm away from around her shoulder and took hold Stephanie's arm gently and then proceeded to pull her away from him. The warmth was defiantly there during the night as Nick felt a slight chill hit him once Stephanie's body was no longer in contact with his. It was all weird emotions he was feeling… The sun was out and he felt cold, or maybe it was just Stephanie making him feel this way…

As Nick awkwardly but carefully pulled himself away from Stephanie's sleeping form, he realised that she didn't stir once. A little bit like a day or two ago when she didn't wake up when Nick tucked a strand of hair behind her ear…

And Nick thought _he_ was the heavy sleeper…

* * *

Not too long after, Nick finally managed to quietly free himself away from the tree. He walked over to the same log that the backpack and his rifle had been in and pulled both items out. They were untouched as they were still covered in the leaves that Nick used to 'cover' them with…

He then sat back down on the same log and went to rummaging through the slightly dampened backpack.

Inside were: both canteens, still filled with a decent amount of water, five cans of beans, which were surprisingly all out of date…

_Way to go Nick._

_Had enough food to bring to keep you alive, but instead take all the expired ones…_

There were also four more nutrition bars, a small container full of tablets and pills, bandages, a lighter and lastly, his knife.

Nick grabbed his knife from the bottom of the backpack and took a moment at simply just looking at it. He didn't really like using his knife to kill walkers… He would always say they were 'ineffective' even though he knew they weren't…

He thought back to Stephanie. She had no weapon as she lost her own knife in the incident before…

_Now you're just being too generous…_

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard coming up behind Nick…

"Hey." Stephanie said walking up to sit beside Nick.

"Oh, hey Stef, good sleep last night?" Nick asked with a small smile on his face, unaware he was still clutching the knife in his hand.

"Yeah I did, why didn't you wake me? I thought we needed to leave early…" Stephanie asked, rubbing her eyes and letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah I know but I thought you needed some rest, ya know…" Nick replied, placing the knife on the log beside him.

"We both need rest, but why do I need _more_ rest?" Stephanie questioned, a concerned expression forming on her face.

"Well, after the incident…" Nick began to explain as politely as possible.

"Nick, I'm _fine_, okay?" Stephanie interrupted, she gave a small re-assuring smile but Nick still had the look of concern on his face...

"Okay, uh… I wanted to give you something…" Nick replied, changing the subject slightly and picking up the knife and handing it over to Stephanie.

Stephanie sat deciding whether or not to take the knife that Nick was offering.

"Are… are you sure?" Stephanie asked. Yet again, Nick did something good for her. There was _too_ much she had to repay him for…

"Yeah, it's only a knife and I know it's not much but you will need it to, ya know… protect yourself." Nick explained, allowing Stephanie to take the knife away from him.

"Thank, uh Nick… that was really kind of you." Stephanie said, stuttering slightly as she took the knife from Nick.

She didn't know what was up with the stuttering lately but all she wanted to do was for it to stop. It was getting a little too embarrassing now…

"Anytime…" Nick replied with a small smile on his face as he watched Stephanie played around with the knife in her hands...

* * *

...

"I prefer these over the beans." Stephanie giggled as she finished the last of her nutrition bar.

"Well these are not expired…" Nick replied, also finishing his nutrition bar.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stephanie smiled.

The pair was now back on the road again, making their way up north. To make up for the lack of travelling, Nick suggested they walk a further distance before settling down for the night…

"You sure you can make it for a few hours longer?" Nick asked to Stephanie with the same concern in his voice.

"Nick…" Stephanie replied, feeling slightly impatient with the worry in Nick's voice.

Stephanie didn't blame him though. She fell into a river and nearly died from drowning… Nick saved her, but did he care for her safety _that_ much?

"Stef, sorry… I'm just worried because of ya know…" Nick tried to explain.

"Yes Nick… I know, but I'm fine." Stephanie felt a little guilty as she made herself sound a little more annoyed than expected.

"Alright, sorry…" Nick muttered.

"No, I didn't mean…" Stephanie tried to say.

"No, it's my fault." Nick interrupted, still looking straight ahead as they continued walking.

"It's not your fault…" Stephanie replied, slightly confused.

Nick sighed.

"Whatever…"

Stephanie looked up to Nick in silence, but he was just looking forward. She didn't mean to sound annoyed but Nick made it sound like she was pissed…

The awkward uncomfortable silence continued on for what felt like hours still, it'd only been a few minutes… Stephanie decided to bring up a conversation just to break the silence, however, a certain few walkers got to it first…

"Fuck." She muttered…

However, Nick's reaction was a lot more dramatic…

"Fuck! Stef, stay behind me!" Nick bellowed while pulling up his rifle in the ready.

Stephanie gave a look of disgust, which luckily Nick didn't see…

"Fuck that!" she replied a little louder than intended.

Stephanie lightly shoved Nick out the way and marched forward towards two walkers who were stumbling on their steps, slowly making their way towards the chosen black haired preys…

"Hey! Ste…" Nick tried to call out, but before he could finish, Stephanie was already pouncing onto one of the walkers, driving the blade of her new knife through the thick skull of the first walker…

Before Nick could react and shoot the second walker, Stephanie had already done her business with the first and was now onto the second walker…

She gave the same blow to head with her knife but first kicked the walker on the shins before it fell to it's knees to be then stabbed through the brain.

Nick watched in shock as Stephanie yanked her knife out the walker's head. She looked up at him and surprisingly didn't look pissed.

"Thanks for covering me, Nick." Stephanie sarcastically mentioned with a smug look on her face. Inside she was glad to show him sooner rather than later what she was capable of doing alone.

Inside, Nick liked how Stephanie was pretty damn skilled with a knife, however his humiliation, made him reply ruder than intended.

"Whatever…" he repeated just like he did not too long ago.

Stephanie's expression changed from smug to annoyed and hurt. She knew Nick was a nice guy but why was he all of a sudden like this?

"Look Nick, what's your problem?" Stephanie asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

Nick was now a few paces ahead of Stephanie, and she struggled to keep up with the way his long legs moved along…

"It's nothing." He bluntly replied.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Stephanie decided to say… She didn't want to pick an argument; she wanted to be friends and not loose Nick's trust…

"Why are you sorry?" Nick asked confused, however annoyance lingered in his tone of voice.

"Why are you mad?" Stephanie questioned, still trying to find out the obvious.

"Mad?" Nick snapped back, still not looking back.

"Nick, your attitude has _clearly_ changed!" Stephanie replied, failing at trying to stay calm.

"Just… just forget it, now… please." Nick stuttered while speaking. He didn't sound as aggravated as before but he still sounded quite annoyed at something.

Stephanie decided to reply with silence again.

This time, the next person to start a conversation would be Nick.


	9. The Old Shed That Saved Us

**Chapter 9- The Old Shed That Saved Us**

One minute turned into five, then five minutes turned into ten… The silence was eating Stephanie alive as she trod along beside Nick, not daring to look up at him. She felt bad for starting what seemed to turn into an argument but she couldn't understand what she did wrong… Yes, she nearly killed herself to prove her capability, but was it really an argument starter?

Nick continued with his usual silence, walking along through the forest, with no actual idea of where to go… Occasionally he would sigh to himself but Stephanie didn't know whether he was sighing because he was hungry or if he was angry, sad… She felt almost afraid to look up at Nick…

If he wasn't making conversation, then at one point she would… She didn't want to, but it'd already been around twenty minutes, and Stephanie was thirsty. Real dry throat kind of thirsty…

It took a few more moments to decide whether to ask Nick or not, but Stephanie's throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert so she had no choice but speak up...

"Ni…Nick?" Stephanie asked, surprised her throat sounded a lot more dehydrated than expected.

The tone of Stephanie's voice snapped Nick back into reality. How long had it of been since they last spoke?

She hadn't asked for any food or water…

"Ye…Yeah?" Nick answered, still looking straight forward as they both continued walking through the quiet forest.

"My throat… is ah, a little dry…" Stephanie tried to explain.

Feeling a wave of guilt smack him, Nick immediately knew he fucked up again. He got hot headed over a small situation and now he completely ignored Stephanie to the point that he wasn't giving her any food or water!

"Je… Jesus, I'm sorry Stef…" Nick quickly replied, stopping in his tracks to pull off his backpack to then rummage through it to find a canteen of water.

Stephanie noticed his quick change of mood and immediately felt the guilt hit her too…

_Great, I've made him worried…_

"Nick, I… it's not that bad, I'm sorry." She tried to explain, hoping that Nick will understand straight away… but he didn't.

Nick handed over one of the canteens to Stephanie, in which she gratefully took…

He then sealed the backpack shut, slinging it back onto his back.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault…" Nick reasoned with a sad smile on his face as he watched Stephanie chug down the water, being careful not to drink too much.

"No Nick, it wasn't your fault… please, we should get going…" Stephanie replied with a small reassuring smile once she finished drinking enough fluids to moisten her throat once again…

"Yeah, yeah we should…" Nick replied simply, looking back to the pathway they were currently taking.

**A few minutes later**

"So, you have any idea who may have took your friends?" Stephanie casually asked as Nick and her started walking again, she didn't want the awkward silence to return…

"I don't know, hopefully not Carver…" Nick replied. He had an anxious tone lingering in his voice, which made Stephanie feel anxious also.

"Is he… a bad guy?" Stephanie asked, hoping it wasn't too much of a question to ask Nick.

Nick hesitated before slowly explaining. Stephanie's friends could be with his group… she should know.

"He… he was more than a bad guy… torturous, sick, twisted fucker…" Nick continued to explain as best as he could, anger starting to form in his voice.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Stephanie tried to say, immediately regretting asking the question in the first place.

"No, you should know… Carver's dangerous. The group and I were part of a community he took charge of… One day, people who we were friends with started to disappear one by one to never return. A woman in my group… she was… well, he raped her and after that incident… we had to leave, we couldn't stay…" Nick explained. Stephanie noticed his expression clearly showed pain.

"Wow, I… I can't believe he would do that… I'm so sorry…" Stephanie replied placing a hand over Nick's arm. He tensed up for a second but immediately relaxed afterwards…

"Yeah… he even threw a few punches at me at times… My mother was alive at the time and she tried to interfere as Carver continuously punched and kicked me for doing some shit wrong… he did bad stuff to her too."

As Nick explained more, it pained him to think back to his mother. How she tried to save him from getting his ass beat… She was the one who got punished instead.

Nick could only hope that his group weren't back with Carver… It would be just like walking back into a nightmare, to this time, be sure to _never_ escape.

"Okay Nick, you don't have to continue…" Stephanie explained sympathetically, also quite disturbed by the groups and Nick's experience.

"Yeah, thanks…" Nick replied looking down at Stephanie with a small smile.

"You know, I hope my friends are safe… I miss them so damn much… I don't know if they will ever forgive me though…" Stephanie explained, sadness and regret now lingering in her voice.

"I'm sure they will forgive you… What were their names again?" Nick asked, changing the subject only slightly.

"Thanks and they were Shel and Becca… They were sisters, Shel was my age and Becca from what I remember, was fourteen or fifteen…" Stephanie continued, remembering all the times she had with them.

Stephanie hoped that they would forgive her when she finds them but she knew how different they were from each other. Becca always acted older for her age. Strong opinions and sometimes bossy… Stephanie at least expect her to be angry still…

Shel maybe, disappointed but not angry…

Stephanie could only hope…

"Were they nice?" Nick asked politely just to keep the conversation going.

"Well if they're my friends, then yeah…" Stephanie giggled, pointing out the obvious question.

Nick chuckled.

* * *

Before Nick or Stephanie could ask any more questions to each other, a yet again familiar sound returned… walkers.

"Fuck, run!" Stephanie nearly shouted, startled.

"I… can, help…ya know…" Nick tried to say.

"No, c'mon!" Stephanie replied impatiently, tugging on Nick's sleeve to pull him along.

Nick obeyed and came running on Stephanie's side…

Walkers came out from nowhere as Nick and Stephanie ran as fast as their legs could possibly take them.

Finally, the sight of a small shack or a shed caught Nick's eye. It wasn't much but it was shelter at least…

"Stef! Over there!" Nick called over the loud groans of the walkers, pointing with his rifle at the small wooden shed.

Nick and Stephanie both turned on their heels to head in the direction of their possible safety, dodging and ducking away from walkers that jumped out from behind trees and bushes…

"Fuck!" Nick cursed and he fell to his knees.

A walker with no legs jumped out from the bushes and grabbed hold of Nick's ankle with it's bony hands, refusing to let go as it tried to take a nice bite out of Nick's leg with it's rotten teeth.

Stephanie immediately stopped in her tracks, turning around to run back to Nick. He was struggling to free his ankle away from the walkers grip as he was manically waving his leg around to attempt to free himself…

Without second thought, Stephanie gripped her knife tightly in her palm and lunged forward onto the walker, stabbing it straight through the forehead and into the brain.

Once it dropped dead, Nick wiggled himself free from the walkers grip and stood up, continuing to run alongside Stephanie.

"Th…Thanks Stef…" Nick said breathlessly as he and Stephanie reached the door to the shed.

"Anytime." She also replied out of breath.

Once Nick and Stephanie were right outside the shed they fumbled around with the door noticing there was a lock that was attached to the door handles.

"Fuck!" Nick shouted as Stephanie turned around to see many walkers gaining on them.

"Shit! Nick, open it!" Stephanie shouted getting her knife ready.

"It's fucking locked! What do we do?!" Nick replied shouting, turning around to also see the walkers drawing closer.

"Just pull the damn thing, it's old and rusty, it should come free!" Stephanie shouted back already onto a female walker, driving her knife straight through the skull again.

Nick turned back to the lock. Gripping it tightly, he pulled as hard as he possibly could…

His hands went red fast, but eventually the lock came free.

Nick chucked the lock on the ground, yanking open the two doors to the shed to notice it was empty and dark.

_Thank the lord!_

"Stef, C'mon!" Nick shouted, realising Stephanie wasn't next to him but a few yards away, embedding her knife within the brains of the many walkers.

Hearing her name, Stephanie turned back and ran towards Nick and the shed… She ran inside with Nick following behind her.

Once they were both in, the walkers made contact with the wooden door, already furiously banging on the other side trying to get in…

Nick and Stephanie stood next to each other, backs against the door on the inside, trying to hold the door shut as the walkers continued to desperately claw their way in…

"It won't hold for much longer!" Stephanie said, digging her nails in the wood to stop her from falling forwards.

"Find something to hold it shut!" Nick replied, also struggling to keep his balance.

Before Stephanie let go of the door she used her eyes to search the empty shed for something useful. There wasn't much, just planks of wood, empty jars, empty cans, a wooden chair and a hatchet.

Noticing the hatchet, Stephanie let go of the door and quickly dashed over to the weapon. She picked it up and ran back to the door, sliding it through the metal handles.

"That should hold…" Stephanie said relieved when Nick let go cautiously of the door.

"Yeah… let's hope." Nick replied, watching the door still be pounded on…


	10. The Clash

**Chapter 10- The Clash**

It wasn't long until the commotion outside of the shed finally died down. Nick and Stephanie waited and waited in dead silence, weapons ready if the hatchet came lose and the old wooden doors flung open… but they didn't. It was almost as if the walkers just got bored or tired and fled the scene on their rotten, bony legs...

Nick carefully made his way over to the back of the shed, stepping over planks of wood to reach a small window. The window was slightly hard to see through as it looked like it had be painted over with a dark coloured paint, however, over the years the paint seemed to have peeled away, leaving a thin coating still stuck on the glass…

"No walkers back here." Nick quietly called over to Stephanie who was now gently removing the hatchet to peek through the wooden doors.

"None here too…" Stephanie replied, taking her time to close the doors and place the hatchet back in it's spot without making any form of sound, just in case the walkers were still near by.

"What do we do now?" Stephanie asked, turning around to see Nick walking back over to her and taking a seat on the solid cold floor. He placed his rifle against one of the walls and peeled the backpack away from him before letting his back hit the wooden wall with a _thud_.

"We wait." Nick replied rather glumly.

"Wait? We could leave now… the walkers are gone." Stephanie explained, still standing up by the door.

"They're not gone, as in _never_ to return…" Nick said back, staring at the ground in front of him.

"But…"

"We should stay here, it will be safer for the night…" Nick explained.

"Wha… What about the whole tree idea? We were safe last time..." Stephanie mentioned folding her arms as she watched Nick unwarily continue staring into nowhere in particular.

"C'mon Stef… we will be here for just one night, it will be safe." Nick now said looking up at Stephanie who was staring down at him not looking too pleased with the plan so far.

"But spending the night up in a tree was safe too…" Stephanie added, arms still crossed.

Nick sighed before going back to looking at the ground, well more at his shoes really…

"You can be real difficult sometimes…" he muttered, not looking up at Stephanie for a reaction.

What felt like a needle, punctured Stephanie's heart… She didn't know what to say at that moment… She was only trying to reason with Nick but now she was a 'difficult' person to deal with, which in the back of Stephanie's mind, she knew it was true… She'd been a burden from day one…

"And what do you mean by that?" Stephanie questioned, now glaring down at Nick's hat because he refused to look up again.

"You…look, I was only doing this to protect _you_." Nick snapped back, not intentionally trying to sound so harsh.

Stephanie said nothing for a few moments but the annoyance got to her first...

"I'm not _yours_ to protect!"

Now she'd done it.

Stephanie didn't mean to snap at Nick like that… but something caused her too. Did she find Nick a little _too_ overprotective? Or was she just not grateful enough? Either way, Stephanie lifted her hand to her mouth instantly regretting what just slipped out.

Stephanie watched anxiously as Nick slowly turned his head so that he was looking straight at her… His ocean blue eyes showed anger but also pain and regret as if the past few days were just not meant to be. Unfortunately for Stephanie, it was the anger side of Nick that had to show… She couldn't blame him…She had said the wrong thing at the wrong time…

"I should've just left you…" Nick said rather calmly, yet irritation still lingered within his tone of voice.

"So why didn't you?" Stephanie replied looking Nick straight in the eyes. She felt hurt but knew she started this…

Anger now formed in Nick's face. He stood up as Stephanie watched him nervously. His height made Stephanie feel even more intimidated as he could easily tower over her shorter figure…

"Because I wanted to do some good for once in my life! For years I've been nothing but a fucking burden so saving _you_ was the least I could do, but no, I'm overprotective now?! What? Am I just too good for you or something?!"

Nick was now shouting at Stephanie so loud that faint walkers groans could be heard in the distance. But nothing stopped him from continuing… He didn't know why he was lashing out so furiously but he felt hurt for some reason. Did Stephanie not care for him as much anymore?

"Am I just too much of a help that you just want to push me away and find somebody else to save you next time?!" he continued.

"No… Nick, please it's not like that… Nobody is going to save me next time because I can protect myself! That's what I was trying to show you and you just walked away as if I did nothing!" Stephanie replied shouting now… She didn't want to shout but she didn't want to look weak either, however, tears were already starting to form in her eyes making her vision fuzzy.

"You know, if I wasn't good enough for you… you could've just left… _protect_ yourself if that's what you were trying to say." Nick said back, angry but not shouting. Watching Stephanie about to cry made him want to run away and be alone just to cry out all the pain… but he couldn't. Not now.

"Nick, I'm grateful for all that you did for me… but sometimes it was just too much. I can be just as independent as you are if I want to, you know!" Stephanie replied, also lowering her voice slightly. Tears were already making their way down her face and Stephanie could also make out Nick's eyes glistening slightly, as if he wanted to let tears out as well…

"Oh yeah, because I'd like to see you perform CPR on yourself then!" Nick replied back, throwing his arms up into the air in anger.

"I can't help it if I fucking drowned!" Stephanie cried out.

"Well your damn lucky to be alive now!" Nick retorted.

Silence...

"Why?" Stephanie questioned quietly instead of shouting. Her voice cracked slightly as she felt her throat become strained from all the shouting done so far…

"Why what?!" Nick impatiently asked back.

"Why did you save me?" Stephanie asked not wanting to look Nick in the eyes.

Nick's faced softened slightly and his thoughts suddenly all became jumbled up.

What does he say now?

Why was it so hard to think of an answer?

_Why did I save her?_

"I just… I just did, okay?" Nick said lowering his voice, hoping that the whole subject could just go away.

"Why?" Stephanie asked again, same tone of voice as before, cracked and quiet, still not looking at Nick, but instead at the floor.

Nick stayed silent.

"I know a voice in your head told you not to come back for me…" Stephanie continued almost like she could read Nick's mind.

"I couldn't just leave you…" he replied simply, not really liking where this 'what was once an argument' is going…

"But why?" she questioned yet again, now looking up into Nick's eyes, desperate for an answer.

Nick just watched Stephanie for a moment, not too sure on what he wanted to say next… Was he still angry? Was he still sad?

The air around the two suddenly became less tense... There was no need for shouting now... especially when walkers were not far from here.

"Why didn't you just leave this useless burden?" She continued, pain still in her voice while taking a step closer to Nick.

"Be…because you don't… you don't leave a friend behind…" Nick stuttered, no longer angry, just confused.

Stephanie let out a small smile of appreciation before letting Nick continue…

"…or somebody that you love." he finished.


	11. The Kiss & The Promise

**Chapter 11- The Kiss & The Promise**

"Nick…I, uh…" Stephanie stammered. One simple sentence caused her heart to flutter and her hands to shake. Her voice was no better; it was all over the place with nerves.

Coming back to realisation Nick looked away and went to scratching the back of his head nervously…

"Shit, fuck… I, I didn't mean to uh… say um… that." Nick also stammered hesitantly.

Stephanie silently and awkwardly nodded in reply.

What felt like an entire eternity but in fact was only a few seconds; the raven-haired pair stood awkwardly not saying anything to each other. Who was going to make the first move?

"Stef, c'mon… please. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything, being a dick and all…" Nick finally decided to say something first as he felt like it was his fault all of this shit happened anyway. He just hoped Stephanie wasn't still mad…

Finally, Stephanie slowly tilted her head upright so that she was facing Nick. He was already looking down at her with concern and regret showing clearly within his ocean blue eyes.

Inside, Stephanie forgave Nick for everything that had happened so far… None of it was his fault; none of it was hers, no matter how many times she had said it was… All people had their differences no matter how similar they looked. Nick and Stephanie had their differences even with their corresponding black hair and blue eyes…

Arguments, disagreement's… they were all natural. In the end, they were only human beings.

_Just ask him Stef, c'mon, just do it!_

"Nick… do you… love me?"

It was so quiet, almost a whisper. The words were frightening to say, as there was such thing as 'rejection'… Yikes, that would be embarrassing…

"Do you?" Nick questioned instead of answering Stephanie's original question.

"Do you what? Stephanie questioned back, deciding that she won't be the one to give in first…

"Do you love me?" Nick asked, a small smirk forming on his face. A light shade of crimson made it's way onto his cheeks and Stephanie could only think the same was happening to her.

"I asked you first." Stephanie replied, a small smirk now on her face as she watched for Nick's reaction.

Nick stood silently for a few moments, as if he was trying to figure at what to say next. He knew Stephanie wasn't going to give in first…

_It's only a yes or no answer, Nick…_

_How hard can it be?_

Taking a deep breath, Nick looked Stephanie straight in the eyes, already getting lost in the colour…

"Yes…"

Nick didn't say anything after that. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was too early to confess his feelings, whether they were feelings or not… But he hadn't felt this way for someone in a _long_ time… He knew Stephanie was someone special. Someone he hoped he would not lose anytime soon…

"Nick… I…"

"You?"

"Thank you… Nick, that was… uh, really kind of you." Stephanie breathlessly replied. She was taken aback from Nick's confession, it left dozens of butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks were burning like mad. She couldn't take it. Has it really been this long since she had last loved someone?

_Nick just do it._

_It's now or never, buddy…_

"You're welcome." He whispered.

Nick slowly bought himself closer to the shorter woman. They were nearly touching until Nick bought one of his hands up to stroke the side of Stephanie's blushing cheek. Her skin was soft and warm and his fingers left the same feeling on Stephanie's skin.

"I love you Stef…" Nick whispered again soothingly, making Stephanie's heart tickle and her face redden.

Nick meant it... he was sure...

Stephanie knew she couldn't stay silent anymore…

"I… I love you too Nick…" Stephanie whispered also, stammering slightly due to her nerves. She hadn't felt like this is a _long _time…

Now cupping her cheeks with both palms, Nick took a few moments to study Stephanie's face while she looked up at him in a full-blown daze.

Everything about her was perfect to Nick. He never imagined what his ideal girl would be… She didn't have to have black hair, blonde hair, brown hair, white skin, black skin… None of that seemed to matter to Nick as long as he loved her. But Stephanie, she just ticked his boxes. He had found the person that he loved… Even in the middle of the damn apocalypse… he had found her. And honestly, he loved her from the start... It was only trust that made you want to question.

Ever so slowly, Nick leaned forward. To his luck, Stephanie also leaned in. This was it… it was going to happen…

The tension rapidly increased as their faces came closer, and within less than a second, both the raven-haired man's and the raven-haired woman's lips made contact smoothly. The warming feeling in both Nick and Stephanie's heart sent them over the edge. This was comfort… this is what they both needed.

Stephanie raised her arms so that they wrapped around Nick's neck, and Nick slowly took his hands away from Stephanie's face and wrapped them tenderly around her waist. They stood for what felt like forever, in a dark, damp shed, locked up and surrounded by the faint sounds of walker's, yet they didn't care. They were now exchanging their trust for each other, showing it within love, within a long, deep kiss.

Nick carefully removed his lips from Stephanie's and slowly traced his way down to her neck, gently placing small kisses randomly around her neck. Stephanie let out a small and quiet moan as Nick caressed the sweet spot of her neck. She could feel him grinning slightly through her skin…

"Nick…" Stephanie breathlessly muttered catching his attention.

"Yeah?" Nick slowly replied breathlessly also. He removed himself away from Stephanie's neck. His face was hot and flustered and so was hers as he looked down to her gentle face. They still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you…" Stephanie explained saddened.

Nick looked down at Stephanie and smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Stef…"

Stephanie smiled back gratefully.

"Can we just forget what happened then?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah… we can." Nick replied, smile still there and blue eyes shining.

"Should we uh… get some rest?" Nick asked, looking around the shed for a decent place to lie.

"Yeah… I'm tired." Stephanie replied before letting out a small yawn.

Nick chuckled before slowly letting go of Stephanie and walking towards the front door of the shed.

"Is here alright?" Nick asked indicating to the ground.

Nowhere in the shed was 'alright' the sleep on. The ground was hard, damp and cold… but anything had to do…

"Yeah." Stephanie replied with a smile before walking over to Nick and sitting down.

The two then lied down on the hard ground, closer than they were the previous nights of sleeping. They faced each other and wrapped their arms, also around each other's bodies.

"God damn, it's freezing." Stephanie said not long after lying down. She was already starting to shiver.

"Isn't it?" Nick replied with a slight smile. He slowly pulled Stephanie closer to his body so that she was curled up on his chest. His heart pounded every time Nick thought about how close they were to each other, how they kissed for what felt like years but only ended up being a few minutes. This was a comfort he hadn't felt in years…

"Don't leave me Nick… promise me you won't…" Stephanie suddenly muttered quietly into Nick's shirt.

"I won't Stephanie… I won't." Nick promised.

It had been a while since Nick had made a promise like this… let's just hope he could keep it…


	12. The New Faces

**Chapter 12- The New Faces**

It was late morning when Nick finally awoke. After making a quick escape from walkers for what felt like the one-hundredth time, Nick could only sleep away the exhaustion.

Opening his eyes slowly, Nick's surroundings left his vision distorted for a moment. His eyelids felt heavy, but seeing Stephanie sitting up next to him, looking down with a small smile on his face made him feel awake and ready to move…

"Morning." Stephanie said contentedly.

"Morning." Nick replied yawning but smiling back.

Seeing Stephanie's bright smile, messy black hair and lively eyes made Nick remember everything that happened last night. The argument… yes. But the kiss… It gave Nick a sense of belonging. Finally he did something right and somebody respected him for it.

"How long you been awake?" Nick asked rubbing his eyes to get his vision back to normal.

"Few hours…" Stephanie replied with a small grin on her face.

"Really? What time is it?" Nick questioned.

_How long had I slept?_

"Oh gee, let me just check my watch that I never had in the first place!" Stephanie said sarcastically laughing and looking down at her wrist to pretend to check the time.

Nick chuckled realising how stupid of a question it was to ask Stephanie who never even carried a watch along with her…

"Jokes, it's about… nine in the morning I guess…" Stephanie replied still grinning.

It was then that Nick realised what Stephanie was continuously grinning about. She had his hat in her hands!

"Hey!" Nick shouted, laughing at the same time.

"I wanted to see your hair!" Stephanie chuckled, now placing Nick's dirty hat on her head.

Nick couldn't help but to find it pretty cute when Stephanie wore his hat. It suited her.

"Haha funny, now give it back." Nick replied still chuckling as he got up to lean on his elbows.

Stephanie pouted and put her hands on top the hat on her head.

"Please, can't I wear it for one day? I like it!" Stephanie replied, almost in a whiny beg like a child asking for a toy.

Nick rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Fine." He replied, running his fingers through his greasy black hair. He really wished he could have a wash. Nick couldn't stand it when his hair got greasy.

Stephanie let out a pleased cheer before crawling over to Nick to cuddle beside him.

Nick placed his arm around Stephanie pulling her in closer for comfort.

"So… are we, well… together now?" Nick stuttered, looking down at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked up slowly and smiled from underneath Nick's hat…

"I guess." She replied.

"I would like to say yes." Nick said, a small smirk on his face.

"Me too." Stephanie replied, looking up into Nick's eyes then to his soft lips.

"Then yeah… we are." Nick smiled.

Stephanie smiled once again, blushing slightly. She then leant forward, closer to Nick's face. Their lips were now only a centimetre apart but Stephanie didn't lean forward fully. Nick felt tempted to let his lips touch Stephanie's but he just stayed there, looking down at her lips while she did the same to his.

"You saved me." Stephanie whispered. Nick felt her warm breath make his skin shiver at the sudden warmth…

"I know." Nick replied, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile.

Stephanie giggled before pushing herself forward so that her lips touched Nick's.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it still felt as good as the first, despite the fact that they both most probably had dry and slightly cracked lips.

"We should probably eat something and get going soon…" Nick finally mentioned after pulling away from Stephanie.

"Yeah." She agreed.

The two shared a nutrition bar, as they were soon to run out of food and who knew how long it would be until they reach the rest of the group…

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to leave now?" Stephanie asked Nick as she removed the old hatchet from the shed's door handles.

"Yeah it should be…" Nick answered, slinging the backpack over his arms and picking up his rifle.

Stephanie nodded and slowly pulled apart the wooden doors, knife at the ready just in case.

"Clear." She said after peeping out the doors to see no walkers in sight.

_Thank god._

"Great." Nick replied happily, walking out after Stephanie. She shut the doors after them.

"I'm gonna miss this shed." Stephanie said, turning back to stare at the doors.

"What? Because we made out in it?" Nick chuckled.

"No! Well… no because it saved our ass's." Stephanie said back in defense, face turning pink.

"True…" Nick replied, starting to walk.

Stephanie caught up next to him and they both walked at a steady pace, grateful to hear the sounds of the light wind and a few birds chirping, rather than flesh hungry walkers.

"You know if someone owned that shed, I think there should be a small cabin or house somewhere near here…" Nick explained thinking back to the shed.

"Yeah, I thought the same… Maybe if we find it unoccupied we could rest there for the night?" Stephanie mentioned.

"Sounds like a plan, but we have to keep moving for now…" Nick replied, looking down at Stephanie, smiling remembering she still had his hat on her head.

Stephanie looked up at Nick, smiling slightly as she couldn't get used to the sight of his tasselled black hair falling over his forehead.

"Yep, we need to start making up time again." Stephanie says, darting her eyes back to the road again.

"Yup." Nick replies, also looking back to the pathway.

* * *

**1 hour later **

"Hey, did ya hear that?" Nick asked Stephanie who seemed oblivious of the noises he was hearing.

"No I…" Stephanie started to say.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps became louder and suddenly came up behind Nick and Stephanie.

They quickly turned to see a woman who looked in her late twenties with a young girl, possibly around eleven to twelve years old.

Nick held up his rifle in which the woman and the young girl immediately surrendered, lifting their arms in the air in fear.

"We mean no harm!" the older woman quickly replied, darting her eyes to Nick then to Stephanie.

The young girl looked afraid so Stephanie placed her hand over Nick's arm to indicate to the rifle.

Reluctantly, Nick lowered his rifle, but still gripped it tight just in case.

"Who are you?" Nick asked sharply.

The woman and the young girl lowered their arms slowly and cautiously.

"My name's Christa and this is Clementine…" the woman said quickly, indicating to Clementine as she said her name.

"We just need help." She added.

Christa and Clementine didn't look harmful but knowing Nick especially, trust was a different subject completely.

"She your daughter?" Nick asked Christa, looking towards Clementine who wore a hat like his but different in colour but also had the letter 'D' on it.

"No… I'm just taking care of her... We've been through shit." Christa explained.

"Haven't we all?" Nick replies sharply.

Stephanie casted a glance towards Nick in which he just became silent afterwards.

"I'm Stephanie by the way, and this is Nick." Stephanie butted in, giving a friendly and reassuring smile.

Christa smiled in appreciation.

"Nice to meet you both." She replied.

The young girl stayed silent but gave puppy eyes towards Stephanie in particular.

"Are you two lost?" Stephanie asked kindly but still suspicious.

"Well not exactly… we're just trying to look for food to keep us going…" Christa explained, looking worried because of the menacing look Nick was giving her.

Stephanie glanced at Christa then back to Clementine. She felt bad for the two, especially the young girl… Surely giving two cans of beans could help just a little…

"Nick…" Stephanie said looking up to the black haired man.

Already knowing what Stephanie was about to ask Nick replied first.

"Stef, we'll barely have enough for ourselves…" Nick replied as calmly as possible, almost in a mutter.

"I know, I know… but she has a little girl…" Stephanie replied.

"I'm not a little girl." Clementine finally spoke up, taking both Nick and Stephanie by surprise.

Even Christa gave a glance towards Clementine, startled.

"Right, I'm sorry…" Stephanie replied awkwardly.

"Please, we will leave you two be afterwards…" Christa mentioned. Her eyes looked desperate and Stephanie did notice she looked quite skinny and hungry. Same with Clementine…

"C'mon Nick… just this once." Stephanie pleaded, in which Nick just lifted his eyebrow, reluctant to give away anymore of their food.

"Look, just two cans… please Nick." Stephanie continued.

Nick huffed before finally giving in.

"Fine." He replied, taking off his backpack and zipping it open.

Stephanie smiled in which Christa and Clementine also smiled back gratefully.

Nick then bought out two cans of beans and handed them over to Stephanie.

"Thanks Nick." She said before handing one to Christa and the other to Clementine.

"Here ya go Clementine." Stephanie smiled, bending down and handing over the can to the smaller girl.

Clementine looked surprised at first but then accepted the can gratefully.

"Thanks, uh Stephanie… I like your hat." Clementine replied with a smile of appreciation.

"You're welcome and thanks." Stephanie responded with a smile on her face while Nick just sighed.

"Thank you, both of you…" Christa said thankfully, holding onto the can like a child would clutch a teddy bear.

"No problem." Stephanie replied, and with that, the two disappeared from her and Nick's sight.

* * *

"I'm sorry Nick, but helping people is good… you know." Stephanie explained. The two were now back to walking along the path they were following.

"Yeah, I get it… sorry for being a dick, it's just… I don't know how long it will be until we get to the damn place…" Nick explained.

"Soon… we'll get there… Nick, I promise…" Stephanie said reassuringly, reaching up to take Nick's hat off her head. She then stood on her tippy toes and reached up, placing the hat back onto Nick's head of scruffy black hair.

Nick chuckled.

"I'm not the only girl who likes your hat." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah, if only this hat worked miracles back in school…" Nick replied.

"What? So girls didn't like you back in school?" Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah… I mean no! They did… just… never mind!" Nick stammered.

Stephanie giggled and reached to hold onto Nick's cold hand.

Nick took hold of Stephanie's hand also and the pair continued to walk through the forest hand in hand…


	13. The Family Of Three

**Chapter 13- The Family Of Three**

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Stephanie asked out of the blue, knocking Nick out of his deep thoughts.

Their hands were still intertwined with each others making both their palms quite sweaty now, as they've been walking for a little longer.

Slowly, Stephanie peeled her hand away from Nick's grip, in which Nick did the same, making her chuckle slightly under her breath.

"Uh, yeah… I mean who?" Nick answered, now looking down at the black haired woman as she burst into one of her famous fit of giggles.

"That lady and the little girl…" Stephanie replied, using one of her hands as a fan to cool her face down.

She'd never known herself to be hot in such breezy and chilly weather…

"Oh, them…" Nick said out of realisation, grinning slightly as Stephanie laughed at his lack of memory.

"Yeah… them!" Stephanie retorted, but still smiling happily at the taller man.

Nick smiled back at Stephanie before adjusting the straps of his backpack on his arms.

"I guess we could… but I don't really want to…" Nick replied, now looking straight ahead to see something in the distance.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked back, unaware that Nick was busy focusing on something else.

"Because…um…" Nick tried to explain but immediately forgot what Stephanie and him were even talking about.

"Nick?" Stephanie's voice quietened, looking at Nick then to whatever he was looking at.

"Hey, do ya see that?" Nick questioned, pointing his rifle beyond the towering trees before looking towards a confused Stephanie.

"I see tree's… and it's the only thing I've been seeing for a long time…" Stephanie replied simply, a slight humour in her voice.

"Oh ha ha, it's a building…" Nick stated, squinting his eyes a little more to make out a small brown building.

"It is? Oh… yeah, I see it…" Stephanie said after moments of trying to figure out what felt like riddles.

"We should go…" Nick replied, now walking towards the building.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… um, Mr hostile, since when did casually walking over to what could be an occupied house or something, a safe thing to do?" Stephanie questioned, slightly anxious as the two edged nearer and nearer to the building.

Nick turned his head towards Stephanie.

"If there are people in there, they could help us find out where my group are…" Nick explained, hopes suddenly being lifted up, which was rare for Nick…

"Yeah… or they could shoot us." Stephanie said back, trying not to sound too fond of going against the idea.

"I could've shot you but I didn't…" Nick said back teasingly, his mouth forming into a smirk.

"Nick, I'm being serious!" Stephanie whined back, playfully punching Nick in the arm.

"Look, I know, I know… but we could try at least. I have a rifle and you have a knife, if shit goes down…" Nick explained to Stephanie.

"And they could have twenty people behind that door ready in the waiting to peel our weapons away with ease from our very fingertips…" Stephanie shot back, smiling slightly as Nick replied with nothing but a raise of the eyebrow.

"Please…" Nick now, almost begged.

Inside, Stephanie knew that this small house or cabin could have supplies and maybe people who could help them… but was the chance worth taking?

"Fine." Stephanie finally said after moments of deep considering.

"Thanks Stef, I just really need to know where my folks are… they have my uncle, best friend… they're all family to me." Nick explained before turning back to walking cautiously towards the small cabin.

"Yeah I get it… lets just get this over with…" Stephanie replied, walking over to beside Nick.

* * *

As Nick and Stephanie approached the cabin, the choice whether to run or stay started to eat Nick up.

"Um, you still wanna do this?" Nick asked Stephanie who had her arms folded, waiting for Nick to knock or open the door.

"I dunno. It was your choice." Stephanie replied, now walking up and down the wooden porch to peek inside of the boarded up windows.

"It was a shared choice." Nick said, chuckling as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Well c'mon, open it or we leave…" Stephanie explained, growing impatient as the light wind started to pick up, making goose bumps rise on her pale skin.

"Alright, alright." Nick said while raising a hand to the door.

With slight hesitation, Nick knocked onto the wooden surface three times before waiting for nothing but an echo to reply.

"Well that sucks…" Stephanie said, now standing beside Nick, watching the door eagerly.

"Lemme try again…" Nick said before raising his fist again to knock; however Stephanie reached the top of her impatience metre and opened up the door herself. The two were surprised that the door just opened the moment Stephanie's hand made contact with the handle, pushing it slightly so that the door's hinges loosened… but it opened…

"Stef…" Nick almost snapped, jumping slightly the moment the door swung open.

"Hello?" Stephanie called out, ignoring Nick and taking a step into the cabin.

"Stef, keep your voice down!" Nick snapped again, following behind Stephanie, leaving the door open just in case of need of a quick escape route.

"I know what I'm doing." Stephanie whispered back, pulling her knife out in front of herself while Nick had his rifle at the ready.

The cabin was surprisingly empty of furniture and from what it seemed like, people…

* * *

"Let's check upstairs…" Nick said after both him and Stephanie finished silently scanning the lower floor. They found nothing but empty cans, a wooden chair and a shattered light bulb… of all things.

Slowly and quietly, Nick led the way up the creaky stairs with Stephanie right behind him.

Once at the top, a foul smell came from one of the rooms, leaving Nick and Stephanie's faces to crease due to the immense stench.

"God, what is that smell?" Stephanie muttered, holding her fingers to her nose.

"Something disgusting." Nick replied while opening one of the closed doors gradually and little by little.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie nearly cried, pulling herself that she was practically hugging Nick's side.

"Holy shit…" Nick said while wrapping an arm around Stephanie, looking away for a few moments.

Lying on the hard ground was a man, a woman and a little girl, most probably around six years old.

The three were huddled close but their bodies were sprawled across the ground, bathed in their own blood. Each one of them had a bullet hole through the temple and their mouths were wide open and bodies decaying.

"I can't look, Nick…" Stephanie said, now crying and pulling her face into Nick's side.

"Don't look, I'll deal with them…" Nick replied, rubbing circles on Stephanie's back before pulling away and walking up to the three corpses while Stephanie stood awkwardly trying hard not to look while sniffling.

"Nick… were they… family?" Stephanie asked shakily, biting the skin around her thumb.

"Yeah, looks it… husband wife and child…" Nick replied sadly, picking up what seemed to resemble a Glock 17, or in short words… a gun.

"Oh God…" Stephanie whispered.

Nick then checked the gun for bullets but it had none so he left it on the ground from where it came from…

"What do we do now?" Stephanie asked Nick who stood up and walked beside her.

"I would bury them but we don't really have the time to… if you know what I mean." Nick explained, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I get it…"

"Were we planning on staying here for the night?" Stephanie casually asked, eyes now fixed on the three corpses that lie on the cold ground.

"It would be safe…" Nick explained, standing in front of Stephanie so she wouldn't have to stare at the dead family.

"What about them?" Stephanie gestured towards the people on the ground.

Nick turned around before looking back sadly at Stephanie.

"I… I would but we have to leave them here… we'll close the door and stay downstairs…" Nick explained, guilt trailing within his voice.

"Okay…" Stephanie replied before turning around and heading straight for the door, not looking back once.

Nick followed behind and turned to close the door but whispered: "I'm sorry." to the family before fully shutting it.

"I don't think they lived here…" Stephanie said once Nick closed the door.

"Me too… there is no furniture or anything." Nick replied, now following Stephanie into another empty room to find nothing but a few blood splatters.

"That wasn't long ago that they shot themselves though…" Stephanie said, thinking back to the family whose bodies hasn't fully decayed yet.

"I guess people came in and out here and they were the last…" Nick explained now walking into yet again, another empty room which only contained the same as before.

Once all rooms were checked, it finally came to a conclusion that everything had been picked clean…

"Hey, Stef… we'll be okay…" Nick said after noticing Stephanie's silence.

The two had walked downstairs and sat down on the ground in what seemed big enough to be a living room, surrounded by the echo of the emptiness enclosing them.

"It's not us… it's them." Stephanie said sadly, pulling herself closer to Nick.

"I know, but they're in a better place now…" Nick explained, holding Stephanie close.

"Okay, I believe you… um, will you promise that we'll stick by each other till the end… just like that family?" Stephanie questioned, looking up into Nick's blue eyes.

"Of course… yeah, I'll make sure." He replied, smiling.

Stephanie smiled in appreciation before leaning up to place a gentle kiss upon Nick's lips.

"Thanks Nick… that was really kind of you to say that." Stephanie whispered soon after.

"What else would I say?" Nick questioned, a small grin forming on his face.

"I dunno, but thank you anyway…" Stephanie giggled before pulling Nick close.


	14. The Love In One's Eyes

**Chapter 14- The Love In One's Eyes **

There wasn't really any reason for what happened next…

They were just caught in the moment...

It was getting dark out and the cabin became eerier as each second ticked pass… There were a family of three upstairs and Nick and Stephanie were downstairs, anxious but calm… They were low on food and water, they didn't know if this cabin was safe to stay in and they had no clue whether that lady and the young girl would ever return…

Yet they still lay one on top of the other, kissing passionately through the cold night, the sound of the howling wind and snarling of walkers not far from where they both lay.

The two raven-haired beings lie sprawled out across what seemed to be an old dustsheet on top of the brisk ground.

"What did you think of me, huh?" Nick spoke almost in a whisper before crashing his lips back into Stephanie's.

The black haired woman was above Nick, kissing him just as desperately as he was…

"I thought you… you were nice… looking." Stephanie breathlessly whispered, cupping the sides of Nick face gently but still holding tightly.

"Nice? Just nice?" Nick mocked, lifting his arms so that they wrapped around Stephanie's waist as she hovered but practically sat on top of his tall and slender figure.

"Well…" Stephanie breathed out, now doing most of the work now, kissing slowly down Nick's neck then to his collarbone.

"Well?" Nick replied quietly, smiling, as Stephanie seemed so desperate now that they had the time to relax and forget about things for the night... hopefully.

"Oh stop mocking me!" Stephanie giggled, now sliding further down Nick's body, placing her delicate fingers on the hem of Nick's navy blue shirt.

Nick sat up in sudden realisation.

"You… you sure you wanna do this?" Nick asked shakily.

"I… um, yeah but…" Stephanie stuttered, now playing with the hem of Nick's shirt between her fingertips.

Her messy black bangs hung down her face, making it slightly hard for Nick to see her mesmerising icy blue eyes…

"Here?" Nick continued, looking around what seemed to be a living room with his eyes.

"Well…" Stephanie replied, not too sure on what to think herself.

The raven-haired woman's confusion only made Nick smirk more.

"We need to forget about… them… for now…" Nick said, indicating with his eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh… them." Stephanie said after moments of thinking. She looked up, tilting her head slightly remembering the corpses that still lie upstairs.

Stephanie let out a sad smile, in which Nick leant forwards and pushed the black hair out of Stephanie's face in order to get a better look at the woman he now loved.

"Should we, uh… forget?" Nick stammered on his words slightly, but still looked Stephanie right in the eye.

"Please…" Stephanie whispered, leaning forward to catch another kiss from Nick.

It took at moment to realise, but Stephanie noticed how Nick's hat casted a shadow over his face, making his ocean blue eyes not as noticeable, especially as it was getting dark…

While in the mid of intense making out, Stephanie lifted her arm to then flick Nick's hat right off his head, letting his black locks fall in front of his face gracefully.

Nick chuckled while kissing, in which Stephanie smiled, pulling Nick in closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other's tightly.

Nick then parted his lips slightly so that he could use his tongue to tenderly lick at Stephanie's upper lip.

The black haired woman let out a small moan when Nick's tongue entered her mouth, caressing her own tongue and the roof of her mouth lovingly.

Occasionally the two would have to separate from each other in order to catch their breaths once again, they chuckled amongst themselves, as their faces were red hot and flustered.

Eventually, the two stopped making contact with their mouths and Nick took up the lead role, gently pushing Stephanie down so that she laid on her back, looking up at Nick with nothing but desire in her icy blue eyes…

The raven-haired man then leant down and placed a small trail of tender kisses from Stephanie's lips to the crook of her neck. Stephanie let out a few whimpers as Nick paid extra attention to the sweet spot on her neck, making him grin slightly on top her skin.

Not too long after, Nick made his way down slowly to the hem of Stephanie's crumpled shirt. The now shy woman, smiled in approval, allowing Nick to briskly but gently pull Stephanie's white and grey shirt up and over her head, revealing her soft, pale skin. Even though the two of them hadn't had a proper wash in days, none of that seemed to matter anymore… It was preferred to have a wash but it wasn't like you could whenever you desired…

What the pair wanted to happen was going to happen…

"Fuck, Stef… you're beautiful…" Nick spoke breathlessly, now feeling the slight strain within his trousers.

Stephanie giggled nervously, feeling slightly self-confident but she reminded herself it was only Nick. Plus the cool air felt refreshing against her bare skin…

Now laying shirtless but still in her white bra, Stephanie moaned out quietly as Nick continued his trail of kisses down her chest, stopping just above the hem of her grey trousers.

"Nick…" Stephanie whimpered, pushing herself up slightly.

Before Nick could reply, Stephanie already had her pale fingers latched onto the hem of Nick's shirt.

"Don't make me feel alone here…" Stephanie mocked with a small grin on her face while she started to tug Nick's shirt upwards.

Nick smirked.

"Fine." He replied just before his whole shirt had been taken off of him, soon after leaving the piercing chill making it's way through his veins…

Stephanie sat, just staring at Nick's chest for a few moments. He came across as quite a skinny figure but underneath was pretty toned and quite muscular. Stephanie bit her lip before looking back up at Nick.

"Hey, come here…" Stephanie said, almost in a seductive manner, making Nick blush slightly.

Stephanie tugged on Nick's arms, eventually pulling him so that he was practically sitting on top of her but was actually just hovering.

"Kiss me." Stephanie said simply, smirking slightly as Nick looked almost surprised for a second.

"Okay." He replied back, leaning down, capturing another long, passionate kiss.

Stephanie gasped slightly as she felt Nick's body press against hers, his arousal in his pants compressed against her own trousers. Nick smirked slightly into the kiss before sliding his warm hands underneath Stephanie's back to unhook her bra. Fortunately, luck was on Nick's side, and the damn thing opened up almost immediately.

Stephanie giggled as she felt Nick desperately claw the damn contraption off of her chest. She then moaned into Nick's neck as she wrapped an arm around the black haired man as he caressed her chest with a sweet mixture of tender and rough kisses.

"God, fuck… Nick." Stephanie panted slightly into Nick's ear while she ran her fingers through Nick's knotty head of hair.

Nick smiled before sliding back up to Stephanie's level, accidently 'grinding' on her as he did so.

"I uh… sorry…" Nick suddenly said, not really sure what he was nervous about.

Stephanie smiled up at Nick.

"No, don't be… could you… maybe, do that again?" Stephanie almost whispered, her face growing more and more crimson.

"I… uh yeah, I mean… I can…" Nick stammered.

Stephanie giggled before reaching up to give a small peck on Nick's lips.

Nick then smiled back nervously before pulling himself up slightly so that he was hovering above Stephanie's smaller figure.

Eventually Nick took a small breath before slowly moving forwards on top of Stephanie, keeping a steady rhythm instead of going off and doing something stupid looking.

Stephanie gave a reassuring grin, allowing Nick to feel slightly more confident as he potentially grinded on top of Stephanie.

God knows why she wanted this but who was Nick to complain?

It was soon after that Nick knew that Stephanie was just trying to tease him as it made the strain in his boxers even more unbearable.

"Alright now… lay down." Stephanie ordered but in a kind and calm tone.

"Wait… what?" Nick said from above the black haired woman after realising what she had just said.

"Lay down…" Stephanie repeated with a small smile on her face.

Still, Nick just looked down at her confused, not really allowing her words to sink in properly.

"Oh c'mon! Do you want to die of blue balls anytime soon?" Stephanie said sarcastically but still had a grin on her face.

Nick's eyes widened in shock…

"I uh… no…" Nick replied nervously.

"Then come on!" Stephanie repeated, shoving Nick gently and playfully with her arm.

Nick then lay down amongst the old dustsheet and let Stephanie practically crawl on top of him. She kissed him with compassion all the way from his lips to just above his camouflaged trousers.

"I've never known a tease like you… goddamn!" Nick chuckled but now aching for attention 'down there'.

Stephanie giggled and then proceeded to carefully unzip Nick's flyers with ease. She then tugged on his trousers gently so that they were pulled down to his thigh's revealing Nick's black boxers, which had some sort of small logo near the hem.

Nick bit his lip as Stephanie started to work herself around his lower regions, making everything she did seem like a very effective stress reliever…

It wasn't long until the Stephanie and Nick were pulled together, undressed and ultimately…forgetting about life for the night.

Everyday could be your last.

So make it last…


	15. The Morning After

**Chapter 15- The Morning After**

"That was…" Nick started to say.

"Amazing…" Stephanie breathlessly finished.

It was most probably getting late into the night…

The darkness dwelled outside with only the faint moonlight shining through the aged, fragile windows.

Fortunately, from what could be heard, walkers were no longer to be roaming around and making noise… maybe one passing by here and then, but none took notice to the people that lie inside.

The two raven-haired adults were still sprawled out across the old dustsheet that lay amongst the crisp chilly ground, curled up together in nothing but their undergarments, something they both decided to put on due to the nippy cold air tingling at their sensitive skin.

They couldn't be bothered to put on the rest of their clothes… the body heat that radiated off each other was enough to keep even the coldest person satisfied.

"You know Nick… that felt good…" Stephanie spoke softly, her head leaning against the raven-haired man's chest.

"Good? What happened to amazing?" Nick chuckled softly, lifting his arm to stroke Stephanie's black locks with his cool fingers.

Stephanie chuckled back in response.

"Of course it was amazing, just… I kinda forgot about life… all the shit that we've gone through…" Stephanie explained calmly, listening closely to Nick's faint heartbeat.

"Yeah… me too, but who knows how they're doing…" Nick replied, sadness and anxiety lingering within his quiet voice as he thought back to his group.

"Who?" Stephanie asked, temporarily unclear of the fact that Nick and her were actually trying to get somewhere…

"My folks… I'm worried about them…" Nick replied, still stroking Stephanie's soft hair while looking up into the shadowy darkness blankly.

Stephanie sighed… remembering how she was also on the lookout for Shel and Becca.

"I'm worried about my friends too…" Stephanie explained sadly…

"I hope we find them…" Nick continued after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sure we will… We'll leave in the morning, hit the road… we can't be too far…" Stephanie reassured Nick, pushing herself up further so that her head was now buried within Nick's neck.

Nick chuckled at the tickling sensation of Stephanie's hair on his skin, in which Stephanie grinned and cuddled him closer.

"Alright… I guess we should get some rest now…" Nick quietly muttered after a few moments. However, Stephanie did not reply.

The soft breathing on his neck pretty much told Nick that Stephanie had already fallen asleep…

He smiled to himself before slowly letting his eyelids drop, sending him into a peaceful slumber for the rest of the night…

* * *

Early morning, approximately around 6am, Stephanie's eyelids fluttered open, letting her blue eyes meet the bright sunrays that shone through the old windows, warming her already pre-warmed pale skin. The black haired woman rolled her eyes and smiled… The weather had been constantly and dramatically changing ever since she started her pursuit to find her friends…

Ever so slowly and carefully, Stephanie peeled herself away from Nick's sleeping form. Once fully pulled away and standing up, Stephanie smiled down at Nick who still seemed to be in a deep slumber… It was early… there was no harm in letting him sleep a little longer… Was there?

Looking around the secluded area, Stephanie's eyes fell onto her and Nick's clothes.

_Better get changed… _Stephanie thought. She walked over to the pile of mucky clothes, practically skipping across the floor, as it felt cold and nipped at her bare feet. She then knelt down and gathered up her clothes and skipped back to the dustsheet and Nick, and quickly pulled on her top, trousers and shoes, cringing, as they still felt slightly damp, muddy and bloody.

Out of curiosity, Stephanie looked down at her stomach, remembering what happened last night…

Her and Nick had sex, of all things to do in the apocalypse, they had sex…

She placed her pale hands over her stomach and breathed in slightly…

She wanted children but she damned hoped she wasn't pregnant. Not now.

Not noticing the sound of movements coming from the ground, Nick was already awake, sitting up and looking at Stephanie, at first happy but soon after, anxious…

"Hey, Stef… you okay?" Nick spoke, quietly but sounding more alert and awake.

Stephanie almost jumped when she heard Nick's voice, however she just looked down and smiled gently at the confused black haired man.

"It's okay… just thinking. You should get changed…" Stephanie replied, shuffling over to Nick's pile of clothes and picking it up before chucking it to him.

Nick caught hold of his clothes and chuckled slightly before pulling everything on. Like Stephanie, he cringed when the feeling of the dirty fabric made contact with his warm skin.

...

Once finished tying his shoe laces and placing his beloved hat back onto his head, Nick stood up straight to see Stephanie looking down at her stomach once again. She had one hand placed over her shirt and her face was plastered with worry.

"Stef… you don't think you're…" Nick began to say with the same worry lingering in his voice.

Stephanie looked up, giving a weak reassuring smile.

"I hope not… well I do, but not now… not in this shitty world…" Stephanie explained walking over to Nick slowly.

"I understand…" Nick replied sympathetically.

"Do… you think… I am?" Stephanie asked shaking slightly with nerves.

"Na… no I mean… I uh pulled out… ya know…" Nick replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Stephanie let out a small laugh.

"Yeah okay, that will answer everything." Stephanie answered, now feeling slightly less worried.

Nick half-heartedly let out a nervous chuckle but inside, was glad that Stephanie no longer seemed to be scared by the situation. Who knows how they will deal with raising a child in the middle of the damn apocalypse…

"So… should we get going? If you're up for it I mean." Nick mentioned after a moment or two.

"Of course I'm up for it! Let's go." Stephanie replied, quite enthusiastically in which Nick smiled back at her.

The backpack, Nick's rifle and Stephanie's knife were all neatly placed in the corner of the room from where they left it the day before…

Nick picked up the backpack, swinging it over onto his back, then picked up his rifle.

It was horrible to always have weapons near you…

Everywhere you went you would have a weapon with you. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't it be like the good old times when you wouldn't even consider carrying guns around with you on a daily basis…

_Life isn't fair, Nick, get over it!_

Stephanie also grabbed hold of her knife. The same knife Nick gave to her after she lost of own tacky kitchen one…

"You ready to go?" Nick asked just as he reached the door.

"Yeah… I am." Stephanie replied, taking one last look towards the stairs. She knew what lied on the other side of the walls...

"Kay, let's go… quick and quiet, don't want anymore of those fuckers on our tails." Nick explained quietly as he opened the door.

Stephanie nodded, following behind Nick and then closing the door carefully.

"Thank God." Nick muttered to himself as he eyed the forest area around him.

Not a single walker to be seen…

Stephanie also breathed a sigh of relief and made her way down the porch with Nick.

"Alright, let's hit the road!" Nick exclaimed, ready to go.

"Yes sir!" Stephanie replied back with a smile on her face.

* * *

The pair walked on.

They kept an eye out for danger and another eye for buildings or any rest stops…

Not once did they turn around to set eyes upon the end of a journey for a particular family…

There were some things you had to forget…

There were some things you had to leave behind…


	16. The Filthy Water

**Chapter 16- The Stream**

"Okay, you can't be serious!"

"No shit, Luke and I were always fooling around tryna get girls to like us and shit. We would always get rejected!"

"What about homecoming?"

"We asked two girls who were best friends also, and they told us to fuck off and go to homecoming as a gay couple!"

"Oh my god, I wish I were there!"

"Yeah, our school was pretty cool..."

Around half an hour had passed and the muddy tracks started to dry up as the sun radiated heat across the dirty surface. Trees started to thin out slightly and a huge grey building could be seen in the far distance, however it was at least another half hour worth of walking before Nick and Stephanie could get anywhere near it…

To pass time and as the road was clear of walkers or any living soul, Nick and Stephanie decided to spend time having a general conversation. It was refreshing really… Even talking about memories from the past can lift anyone's spirits in such a cruel, dark world…

"Wait, so you were a lesbian once?" Nick questioned, a small grin on his face as he looked down at the black haired woman who was still giggling after the last conversation.

"No, no no! It was a stupid dare at this party I went too…" Stephanie almost choked out, as she was laughing too hard.

"But you kissed her!" Nick retorted chuckling at the same time.

"Yeah, but they gave me five bucks afterwards for doing so!" Stephanie answered, still in a fit of giggles. She even struggled to walk straight.

"Yeah, I'm sure this Shel girl loved it." Nick said, grinning.

"Well… she slapped me afterwards." Stephanie replied, now giggling quietly as she reminisced back to the time she kissed her friend Shel for a dare.

"Well you're crazy." Nick replied back with witticism.

"Yeah, and so are you." Stephanie replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Not too long later, a small stream became clear in sight. It seemed to be free of people and a decent place to rest for about ten minutes…

"Hey Nick, do ya think we could… maybe stop for a bit?" Stephanie casually mentions after spotting the stream.

Nick looks up into the distance anxiously before looking down at his partner. Stephanie already seemed exhausted and they've been only walking for half an hour…

"Yeah, uh sure… we just need to get going straight after." Nick replied with a small comforting smile.

Stephanie smiled back in appreciation, however she knew Nick was worried. She kept repeating to herself that everybody was okay. Shel, Becca and Nick's group… they were all okay.

"Should we stop at that stream? We can refill our canteens…" Nick mentions, looking over to the same stream, internally cheering, as their canteens were soon to only have a few drops of water left in them.

"Yeah, that would be great." Stephanie replies with gratitude.

After the short walk to the stream, Stephanie takes a seat on a large boulder, sighing happily as she finally got to sit down.

Nick chuckled while walking over to the water.

The area around the stream was quite pleasant to look at. It was out in the clearing, away from the towering forest trees. It looked like it could be an area people visited while walking through the forests… but that was before the apocalypse, when everything was normal… when everything was calm and nobody had to carry a gun or a knife around 24/7.

"You tired huh?" Nick asks Stephanie from over at the water. Nick pulls his backpack off and unzips it to get to the canteens.

"Yeah, I dunno why. I guess I just haven't settled for months…" Stephanie explains, admiring the stream.

The water was probably not the cleanest but it was so pure and gentle to look at. The way it rippled every time Nick placed a canteen below the surface, it was enough to mesmerise the average person.

"Yeah I get ya… Maybe if we find my group we can let you in because you know I'd like to do that." Nick explains with a small smirk.

Stephanie chuckles before brushing her raven bangs out of her face.

"Thanks Nick… that was really kind of you…" she replies before going back to watching the water ripple gently again.

Nick turns around and smiles before pulling his cap down slightly and standing up.

The black haired man walks over to Stephanie and sits down amongst the large boulder.

"Budge up." Nick says chuckling slightly as Stephanie does so.

"Yes sir." She replies while giggling herself.

"Here." Nick hands over one of the canteens to Stephanie. It was a lot heavier as it was full to the brim with glistening cool water.

"Thanks." Stephanie replies, taking hold of the canteen and immediately taking a sip, or more like a gulp…

Nick does the same, taking large gulps of water before letting it go down.

"This shit is good." Nick says breathlessly after gulping down nearly half of his canteen's source.

"Yeah, because I love filthy water." Stephanie says sarcastically while laughing, however she still continued to drink.

"Filthy water is the best you can get!" Nick replies, holding up his canteen as if he's making a toast.

"I'll agree to that then!" Stephanie says afterwards, lifting up her canteen in the air like Nick did.

"Should we make a toast?" Stephanie casually asks.

"Eh, why not?" Nick replies. He already sounds drunk… Must be quite relieved to drink something after so long…

"Okay, what should we say?" Stephanie asks, already thinking of something worth to say.

"This is gonna be terrible but, in hope to know that out loved ones are okay, lord please keep em safe." Nick says pretty much into the sky.

"That was good!" Stephanie compliments soon after, taking several more sips of water before screwing the canteen's cap closed.

"Why thank you Stef." Nick grins, also screwing the cap back onto his canteen.

"You ready to go?" the black haired man asks afterwards.

"Yep." Stephanie replies before standing up.

Nick got the backpack ready, placing both canteens back into their trusted bag, and zipped it shut. He then took hold of his rifle in his hands and waited for Stephanie to give permission to go back into the forest.

"You alright?" Nick asked the black haired woman who seemed to be fumbling around with her grey sleeves.

"Yep, yeah of course!" Stephanie quickly replies, bringing herself back into reality.

"Great, let's go!" Nick says before turning to face the entrance of the forest, it's tall dark trees drawing the two closer.

Let's just hope they were not too late…


	17. The Warehouse

**Chapter 17- The Warehouse**

As time progressed, the warm sun once again started to fade away, bringing the misery of grey clouds to fill up the atmosphere above both Nick and Stephanie. The wind also started to pick up, leaving a chilling sensation on both the black haired man and woman's skin.

"Can't we just have one good day? Just one?" Stephanie complained while looking up at the sky, watching as the light blue slowly interchanged into a dull grey.

"I've been wishing for that ever since this whole thing started…" Nick added, also noticing how the weather completely changed within minutes, seconds even…

The pair had been walking for a good fifteen minutes; pass trees, mud, rock and stone… They were already exhausted and almost relieved to see the large grey building in close sight.

"Hey, you see that?" Nick asked the shorter woman as he squinted his eyes to focus on what seemed to be a huge warehouse of some sort.

"Yeah, I do… wanna check it out?" Stephanie questioned, also squinting her eyes slightly to get a better look.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose I suppose…" Nick replied, picking up his pace a little, while Stephanie followed.

"You think our friends could be there?" Stephanie asked warily, looking up at a concentrated Nick.

"Maybe…" he replied, not too sure himself.

It would be good to see them again, but what if they were in trouble? Or worse?

* * *

Around another fifteen minutes later, Nick and Stephanie made it too a clearing. No more forest and trees… just a large grey warehouse and many separate containers of different colours surrounding it. The pair was now standing on top what seemed to be a car park, the white painted lines on the concrete fading as been neglected for so long…

"Is… is this a community or something?" Stephanie questioned, eyeing the entire area with scepticism.

"Don't hear much noise… plus, you think there would be people dealing with these walkers…" Nick replied, pointing at the miscellaneous walkers just roaming around, not taking notice of the two just yet.

"Yeah, I get ya… hey, is that the van you were talking about?" Stephanie mentioned, motioning towards a white van that was parked just outside of the warehouse, beside a door that led into the large building itself.

Nick adjusted his eyes slightly and looked towards the van. Anxiety made it's way up his spine and through his veins… this couldn't be it… could it?

"I… uh maybe…" Nick stammered, looking around the area with his eyes desperately for signs of his friends and Uncle.

"Oh my god! That's… that's the RV!" Stephanie exclaimed, now pointing towards an old RV that was parked not too far from the warehouse, but closer to the forest trees, on the opposite side to where Nick and Stephanie were standing.

"RV?" Nick questioned, lifting his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"The RV that I saw my friends in a while back… they can't be here can they?" Stephanie nervously asked the taller man beside her, worry now flowing through her veins.

"I guess we'll have to find out…" Nick replied, now slowly walking towards the mysterious building.

"Why is there no one watching? Like, there's no guards or anything…" Stephanie muttered, as the two were soon to be approaching the roaming walkers.

"I don't know… this place is all too weird for my liking…" Nick explained, drawing his rifle as the pair came close to two wandering walkers.

Stephanie however, was quick to stop Nick from shooting.

"Nick! We can't draw anymore attention!" Stephanie hissed, placing a hand on top Nick's arm.

"Alright, sorry…" Nick replied, lowering his rifle, watching as Stephanie bought out her knife that he gave her himself.

"Didn't mean to sound harsh, just, scared for moment, that's all…" Stephanie reassured with a small smile.

"I was never offended or anything…" Nick smiled back.

"Kay, I'll take this one…" Stephanie muttered, slowly walking ahead to creep up behind a short female walker.

Nick nodded and decided to go for the female walkers opposite. A wandering, tall man who looked as if he had been decaying for months…

The black haired man raised his rifle once again, switching it around so that he could use the butt of the rifle to smash the walker's head in.

As he did so, Stephanie had already pounced upon the female walker, driving her knife straight through the neck before then yanking it out and going for the head.

Soon after, Nick had also finished off his walker, pounding it repeatedly with his rifle, afterwards causing him to double over, exhausted.

"Badass…" Stephanie chuckles, walking over to Nick who was fighting for breath.

"Thanks, you too." Nick replied with a chuckle of his own before standing up straight to see Stephanie hovering beside him.

"Now we got them fuckers to deal with…" Stephanie says, turning to point towards three walkers who were feasting on a motionless body on the ground.

"Yep…" Nick simply replies, walking along with Stephanie towards their next victims.

From the sounds of their footsteps, all three walkers turn their heads to face the fresh meat coming towards them… They stand up in unison, stumbling on their steps as they approached Nick and Stephanie themselves.

"Quick!" Stephanie says before launching on one walker, stabbing it through the skull quick and swiftly.

Nick immediately goes for the walker closest to him, using the butt of his rifle as his deadly weapon to pound the living daylights of walker's head.

Meanwhile, with the walker who was not a victim of the assault just yet, it stumbles towards Stephanie who was still taking care of her walker, stabbing it continuously in the head just in case…

Arm outstretched, the walker pounces on top of Stephanie's small frame sending her and itself to the ground, startling the woman almost immediately.

"Fuck! Nick!" Stephanie almost shouts, tackling the walker on top of her, trying to get a grip of her knife, which was on the ground beside her.

"Shit!" Nick curses, standing back up and running towards Stephanie. He then practically rips the walker straight off the black haired woman and throws it forcefully to the concrete ground before angrily smashing its skull brutally with his rifle.

"Nick! Stop!" Stephanie says after getting up from the ground and stumbling over to Nick.

Crimson blood was all over the ground, on his rifle and all over his clothes as Nick continued to use all of his energy on this one, now harmless walker.

"Nick!" Stephanie repeats, stopping Nick suddenly as he looked towards his partner, who had fear and worry showing clearly within her icy blue eyes.

"This fucker tried to kill you!" Nick said angrily, looking over the bloody mess he created. He breathed heavily before Stephanie came over and stood directly in front of him.

"I'm fine Nick… I promise. It was close but I'm fine…" Stephanie reassured, placing a pale hand gently over Nick's cheek.

"You sure?" Nick asked, still worried but feeling calmer and less tense.

"I'm sure… thanks for that by the way, that was um, really kind of you." Stephanie replied, with a small smile.

"No problem." Nick answered. He returned the smile but was soon distracted by the strong smell of blood and general decaying and rotting of a body.

Both Stephanie and Nick turned their heads to look upon the male corpse that had been feasted on by the three walkers. Its stomach was ripped open fully. Chains of intestines and blood-covered insides were sprawled across the corpse and all over the concrete earth beneath. A bullet hole was also seen on the side of the man's head. But worse of all… Nick recognised the man…

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Stephanie muttered while placing a hand over her mouth and looking away, disgusted by the gruesome sight.

"Ca…Carlos?" Nick spoke out to no one in particular. His voice shook as he stood still; looking down at the man he recognised body helplessly sprawled amongst the ground.

"Carlos? Who?" Stephanie questioned, reluctantly looking back towards the corpse, then to Nick, then back at the corpse…

"I know him… it can't be…" Nick stammered. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as he thought about how this could of happened…

_Carver…_

_It has to be…_

"I'm guessing you knew him… I'm sorry Nick, I really am…" Stephanie says, now standing beside Nick, sadness lingering within her voice.

"It's Carver…that fucker!" Nick angrily mumbles before wiping the few tears away from his face.

"Carver, the sick man you told me about?" Stephanie asks, anxious to what Nick's reply will be.

"Yeah, and his stupid little sidekick, Troy… that bastard's just as bad…" Nick replied, more and more anger lingering within his tone of voice as he spoke.

"Jesus… we have to do something, but should we risk going inside there? I mean, what if _we_ get killed?" Stephanie explains, eyeing the warehouse cautiously.

"I will do whatever it takes to get them back… I don't know about you, but your friends could be in there too…" Nick says, now walking pass Carlos's mutilated body, anger but determination in his eyes and features.

"Okay, I'll come with, but do you think we should just _walk_ in?" Stephanie questions, walking up beside Nick.

"No one seems to guarding this place… besides, we can try and sneak in and see what's happening…" Nick quickly explains, now standing in front of a small door that presumably led to somewhere in the warehouse.

"Okay." Stephanie now whispers as Nick reaches for the metal door handle. She had her knife in the ready however before Nick could even touch the handle, the door swung open, revealing a man in a camouflage attire with an AK-47…

"Well hello there Nick… and who's this pretty lady?"


	18. The Start To An End?

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 18! We are so close to the end now so I hope you've enjoyed this story so far :)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I went to the doctor's about my arthritis about five days ago and she told me I have a different condition (don't remember the name) and that I need a blood test, x-ray, new medicine etc... She also said I should take a break from writing as my biggest problem with my hands are actually my fingers. So that's basically why I have been absent. I'm really sorry about that...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Start To An End?**

"_Well hello there, Nick… and who's this pretty lady?"_

* * *

Nick didn't have time to react.

He stared at the man in front of him, mouth wide open in shock. He didn't even look at Stephanie, move in front of her even. But she was quiet. Quiet from what Nick could tell. Quiet and obviously confused…

But Nick knew…

He had now walked into a trap.

He couldn't seem to adjust to the fact that Troy was directly in front of him…

Was there any hope of saving the ones he loved?

Not now.

The smug looking man chuckled upon seeing Nick's silent reaction. He didn't wait any longer to make his next move…

Before Stephanie or Nick himself could react, Troy fumbled around with his killing machine before raising it up and with brutal force, swinging it so that it struck Nick's head with a loud and disturbing _thud_!

"NO!" was all the black haired man heard before his vision went from colour to distortion, to black…

"You son of a bitch!" Stephanie practically screamed upon watching as Nick's body limply fell to the ground within seconds of the door opening.

Stephanie went to raise her knife to aimlessly attempt to take a stab at the man who had just knocked Nick unconscious, however failed.

Troy, without hesitation let his cold hand take a harsh smack at the black haired woman's right cheek, sending her to the ground with force.

Stephanie let out a surprised yelp before grunting as she met the floor with a similar _thud_!

Her cheek burned up rapidly, making her grimace in pain, however she couldn't just give up…

"Now girly, if you play any tricks like that again I'll fucking kill you, ya hear me?!" Troy barks, kneeling down to Stephanie's level.

Her knife had slipped out from her grasp and landed on the floor but before Stephanie could attempt to reach it, Troy snatched it first, stuffing it in his trouser pocket while mockingly smirking, in which Stephanie only shot daggers back with her icy blue eyes.

"What? You gonna hurt me pretty girl?" Troy remarks while grinning like a fool.

He then leans forward and gently strokes Stephanie's cheek… the one he had slapped moments ago.

Stephanie hated to admit it, but it felt soothing for a slight second, Troy's fingers felt somewhat strange on her burning skin, but no. She'd only just met him and Nick was on the ground unconscious. Troy was a sick bastard.

Without slight hesitation, Stephanie leapt upwards, shoving Troy backwards before sending a shaky, weak punch to his chest. She'd meant to aim for his face…

However, Troy was stronger.

He practically kicked Stephanie away from him. Sending his foot right to her gut as she once again, landed on the ground painfully.

"You're a feisty one! I like that in a girl!" Troy chuckles, now standing above Stephanie who lay clutching her stomach in utter discomfort.

"Fucker!" Stephanie groggily makes an effort to snap back, however it makes her sound helpless and somewhat funny in Troy's eyes.

Troy chuckles for what seemed like the one-hundredth time in a matter of minutes, having said that, the sound of another's voice makes it way soon after.

"Troy? Troy? What's going on? Tell me!" a gruff voice comes from a black box attached to Troy's belt.

A walkie-talkie…

Stephanie makes an effort to either look up at Troy to see what he was about to next or over to Nick, who still lie almost motionless on the ground, however to no avail, she fails…

"Right, gotcha boss, I'll bring em' in…" Troy finish's his conversation with the man on the walkie-talkie. He clips it to his belt before looking down in annoyance at Stephanie who still lies hopelessly on the ground.

"Get up." He orders. No remorse lingering within his harsh voice.

"I… can't…" Stephanie chokes out. Also surprised that a kick to the gut did it in for her completely.

Troy sighs before rolling his eyes.

"Just come the fuck on!" he retorts, his AK-47 back in hand and pointing directly towards Stephanie.

Stephanie does nothing but glare at the man above her. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was angry. Simply angry, and she didn't want to be held hostage… Who knew what was beyond the door…

Instead of shouting or even shooting, Troy bends down once again and practically pulls Stephanie's light body off of the ground, but grasping her roughly by the arm. She winched in pain at the sudden movement but Troy does nothing but huffs while smirking slightly, in which Stephanie internally curses towards him…

Before Stephanie could even attempt to do a runner, Troy has already bought out what seemed to be a already pre-cut piece of thick rope from his jacket pocket, grabbing both Stephanie's wrists with his gun tucked under his arm.

"You fucker!" Stephanie now raises her voice, attempting to struggle her way out of Troy's grip.

However the pain in her stomach just made it harder for her to move without feeling any more agony.

Troy also, was quite strong himself, tightly holding onto Stephanie's wrists behind her back while he wraps the searing rope around her pale skin. He also left red marks from his tight hold on Stephanie's arms in which she bit her lip in anger. She felt like screaming the entire warehouse down. Nick was still unconscious and all she wanted to do was to put Troy out of his misery…

"Come on now girly, follow me into your new home…" Troy mocks, releasing himself away from Stephanie and now walking over to Nick. He goes to grab both the black haired man's legs however, miraculously Nick became... conscious?

Stephanie watched in bewilderment as Nick's arm twitched slightly. It was only seconds later that Nick was fully up; looking dizzy as hell, with a small trickle of blood making it's way down the side of his face. Although he probably didn't feel too good afterwards, Nick immediately brought his senses back to reality.

He knew he was in danger.

He watched for under a second as Troy came rushing towards him, also surprised that he suddenly woke up, before sending a hard kick to one of Troy's shins.

"Fuck!" Troy cursed as he clumsily fell to the ground. Dropping his gun at the same time.

Nick immediately leapt onto Troy but the brunette managed to send a hard punch to the side of Nick's head. The same side he butted with his gun.

Nick almost immediately fell backwards, pretty much back to square one as he desperately tried to focus his eyes on his surroundings. He could hear Stephanie shout something before he saw a figure leap onto the back of Troy, hands bound behind her back.

"Bitch!" Troy said out of surprise before quickly turning to take another hit at Stephanie's cheek. This time harder, sending the woman straight to the ground, a burning sensation making it's way through her veins.

"You… you fuck, fucker!" Nick managed to choke out, but it was too late afterwards…

Troy gave another hard punch, this time across Nick's left jaw, leading to the black haired man spitting out blood onto the solid earth. It was damn painful but it bought him back to reality. His face and his head hurt like a bitch but he didn't feel as dizzy and perplexed as moments ago. However, it was still enough to stop him from fighting back.

Pulling out another length of rope, Troy quickly tied Nick's wrists together in irritation before the black haired man could attempt to fight back.

"You fucker! Hopefully this teaches you a damn lesson!" Troy snaps before dragging Nick in roughly by his collar. Nick grunts as he gets thrown to the concrete floor of what seems to be some sort of dark back room to the warehouse…

His rifle and backpack get's left outside.

Troy also bought in Stephanie who had lightly started sniffling as she watched the beating on Nick take place. She had already given up…

_I'm always weak!_

_Why can't I do anything right!? _The black haired woman thought just as the bastard behind her threw her to the solid ground.

"Right you two… You're going to do what I say until we get into the storage hall, ya hear me?!" Troy orders enraged as Nick and Stephanie now sat kneeling on the ground, hands behind their backs.

Both black haired man and woman nods in annoyance and defeat.

"Good. And if you run off I _will _put a bullet in your leg!" he continues with the same angered expression, eyebrows furrowed and lines forming on his forehead as he glared at Nick especially.

Again, both Stephanie and Nick looked directly at Troy. The one man that managed to take both of them out…

"And for you pretty lady… I may not just kill you right here. We could do… other stuff…" Troy mentions, slurring his words slightly and looking straight at Stephanie with a grin now plastered on his wicked face.

Stephanie creases her face up in anger however doesn't say anything. It's Nick who practically summons a quick death there and then…

"You son of a bitch! I will fucking kill you if you touch her!" Nick retorts. His blue eyes showed nothing but wrathfulness.

Troy chuckled before leaning down to put his face centimetres from Nick's.

"I'm the one with the gun…" Troy mocks, pressing the tip of his AK-47 to Nick's chest before pulling himself away.

Nick snarls before looking over to Stephanie. Worry now in his eyes as he noticed her almost bruised cheek.

"I'm fine…" she mouths as Troy walks over to the other door quickly.

"Alright you two… time to get going. Get up!" Troy barks, walking back over to Nick and Stephanie after looking through the small window on the door that they were about to go through.

Both obliged, standing up shakily and walking slowly through the door that Troy now held open for the two. Stephanie stayed in front with Nick protecting her from behind.

Occasionally, the two would look behind at Troy for him to give directions on where to go. However, the brunette just pointed his gun and said: "Keep movin' until I tell you when to stop!" in which both Nick and Stephanie obeyed, miserably dragging their feet in hope that their friends were okay…

But were they?

Carlos was dead... who else?

Was this the start to an end?


End file.
